Inseperable
by The Lucifers Angel 1523
Summary: Following reset. Myka manages to get HG another chance, but only if the two are handcuffed together at all times. What situations will they get themselves into while they are joined at the wrist? Will Helena win back Myka's trust?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is set from the end of Reset, but as if Mrs. Frederic had been to debrief them after Myka stopped Helena rather than Myka seeing her to hand in her resignation, and carries on from there.

CHAPTER 1

Myka stared at the door as it shut behind Mrs Frederic. She clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms. Pete reach out a hand to touch her shoulder. As if his movement had broken her trance she started to move, wrenching the door open she took off at a run, ignoring the concerned shouts from the rest of the team. She chased between the explosives that guard the entrance of the Warehouse, trying to catch the illusive Mrs Frederic. As she flung open the door to the outside world however, she came to an abrupt halt. The all-knowing Mrs F was stood calmly by her town car, arms folded, patiently waiting for Myka.

Steeling herself the agent stepped forward. Her composure lasted as long as it took to greet to caretaker of the Warehouse before she started urgently pleading for her British companions life.

"Please Mrs Frederic, what has happened to Agent Wells, is she alright, can I see her, please tell me she hasn't been re-bronzed", she begged without a breath.

She blinked fiercely, hiding the tears that were welling up, not wanting Mrs Frederic, or indeed anyone, to know H.G. mattered to her even more than they already thought. For a moment she didn't think she would get an answer, but of course Mrs Frederic wouldn't have waited for her for no reason, although her answer was typically cryptic.

"Miss Wells is not bronzed, she is being kept somewhere safe for the time being".

"Can I see her?", Myka asked again the one question she so desperately wanted answered.

"A decision has yet to be made about her fate", the question remained unanswered.

Without knowing she was going to say it Myka spoke. "Then let me keep watch over her until you decide. She deserves a chance, she was misguided, the circumstances surrounding her error were exceptional"..."she is a good person, I know she is", Myka added almost to herself.

"While I agree with you on the circumstances it is not my decision to make, and I doubt those in power will feel the same way as you and I. They certainly didn't when I told them it was a bad idea to bronze her in the first place", Mrs Frederic said, surprising Myka that she had stood up for Helena a long time ago.

"But you can speak to them, you have that power don't you. Please, she deserves a chance. She stepped down. I reached her. I can do it again. Ask Them to let me take responsibility for her. I know I have an excellent record, both with the FBI and with the Regents. Just get them to let me have custody of her, give us a chance".

Myka may not have noticed her use of the word 'us' but Mrs Frederic picked up on it straightaway. Myka was right, she was one of the best agents the Warehouse had ever had. If they lost Helena she highly suspected they would also lose Myka. Since that would never do the formidable woman nodded consent to her agent.

"We will see, I shall ask", was all she said before getting into the car. Her bodyguard closed the door behind her, climbed into the drivers seat, and the car moved smoothly off as Myka sank to her knees on the ground.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that until she sensed someone behind her. She already knew who it would be. "She can't be gone Pete, she has to come back".

"Nah that woman is irrepressible, she'll be back. Hey check it Myks, the Pete knows big words", he said like an amused child.

Myka smiled at his inability to stay serious and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Pete flung an arm around his partners' shoulder as they walked back to the Warehouse and Myka listening to him listing all the big words he knew, glad of the distraction. She saw Artie and Claudia exchange a glance as she walked in but was grateful when they didn't say anything. Artie - business as usual - wasted no time in sending them all into the Warehouse to finish the day doing inventory. Trying to keep her mind from worrying about H.G.'s fate Myka worked harder than anyone, although that was probably nothing unusual. Nevertheless she was relieved when they called it a day and she could escape to Leena's B&B and lock herself in her room.

She peeled off her clothes as she walked into her bathroom. As she let the water shower over her body her mind was focused on H.G.. She was confused over the relationship between them. She had viewed the woman as something of a role model, being a fan on the inventions and the stories for as long as she could remember. The connection had been instant, even when they had been on opposite sides. Myka was still reeling from Helena's betrayal, despite the fact she had stopped in time. She considered it a very personal betrayal even though she knew Helena's vendetta had been on a much larger scale. How could the woman have not stopped to think Myka was in the world she was trying to destroy? Had she really meant anything to her? Myka knew they had some kind of draw to each other, it was this that had ultimately saved mankind, she just didn't know how to define it.

When she could think no more and her skin was red from the heat of the water she switched off the shower and grabbed her towel from the rail it hung on. Even in her robotic state she dried herself off meticulously in typical Myka style. She towel-dried her hair, then, in an uncharacteristic action, collapsed into bed without bother with her pyjamas. Her sleep was restless and filled with nightmares. It felt like she had hardly had any rest at all when she heard an unfamiliar harsh rap on the door. It wasn't how any of the B&B's residents knocked.

She thrashed her way hurriedly out from her tangled covers. Realising she hadn't put on her PJs she grabbed the first thing she found, which happened to be her light dressing-gown (that's a house-robe to the US readers I believe :-p). It wasn't a practical piece of clothing; it was made of thin material, had short sleeves and just about covered the top of her thighs. She normally only wore it in very hot weather, and only when she was alone. Pulling it on she tugged at the bottom of it so it covered a bit more of her thighs. Wrapping it tightly around her waist she swiped her tessla off the bedside table and yanked the door open part way, using it as a shield to cover her own body, and aimed the weapon at the person standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

"It seems we are further destined to meet at gunpoint", a very British accent said as Myka was greeted by a familiar grin and a coy little finger wave.

Myka stared silently at the impossible sight in front of her. Helena, in the very same 'tomb raider' outfit that she had been wearing – was it really just yesterday – when she had first betrayed them in Warehouse 2. Noting Myka's incredulous look at the outfit she shrugged. "It turns out the regents were non too keen on me wearing the Korsakoff vest and this outfit was still in the car I..ah..borrowed, good thing it's comfy". This comment seemed to break the trance. Both women went to step towards each other at the same time but Helena stopped abruptly and glared down at her wrist. For the first time Myka realised they weren't alone. The handcuff on Helena's wrist was attached to a large muscular man who was blocked from view by the partially closed door. Myka let it swing open so she could see the situation clearly. The man nodded to her in greeting, pulled out a key and unlocked the cuff from his wrist. Without a word he reached out, lifted Myka's arm and flicked the cuff shut around it.

"Mrs Frederic said she's your responsibility until further decisions are made", he told her before pocketing the key, turning and leaving the two women alone together.

"Gosh, aren't I just the lucky one", Helena said, snapping Myka out of her shock.

Myka dropped her tesla with a clatter and went to throw her arms around the older woman but discovered the cuffs rendered that impossible with one arm and had to settle for just using the other one. She felt Helena tense against her briefly. As confident as her natural demeanour was, HG had felt a great deal of anxiety over how Myka would feel about her after she had tried to 'reset' everything. Despite her uncertainty of the situation she couldn't prevent herself from raising an eyebrow as she took in Myka's appearance. Myka couldn't fail to notice the brown eyes travelling down her body. She tugged futilely at the bottom of the material again but she gave up when she heard Helena give a small chuckle.

"Darling, I hardly think that is making any difference", HG informed the other woman.

Helena smiled so warmly at her that Myka felt the last bit of awkwardness slip away and their old companionship return, though she wondered lingeringly if she really hadn't seen a brief hunger light Helena's eyes as she had watched her pointless action, implying something more.

"It's been a rough night", Myka told her by way of explanation for the outfit, returning the smile.

"I'm afraid it might not get much better". HG stepped around the warehouse agent into the bedroom, "It is most unpleasant trying to sleep when handcuffed together. My previous bodyguard was most unaccommodating about it".

"I may know a way we can make it work", Myka responded after a moment's hesitation.

A short time later they were lay in bed, Myka's back leaning against Helena's front with the older woman's cuffed arm looped over her so it was resting over Myka's flat stomach.

"And just how did you learn this interesting little technique?" Helena enquired, her words breathing against the back of Myka's neck.

Myka shivered slightly, telling herself it was a natural reaction to a draft. To distract herself she set about regaling Helena with the story of the occasion when Pete had decided _'in Pete world'_ (she could feel HG smile at this), that is would be a good idea to handcuff Myka and Claudia together with cuffs he discovered while doing inventory in the warehouse. It had taken four days for Artie to find a way to release them.

"After a very sleepless first night we managed to come up with this position", Myka grinned at the memory now although she had nearly throttled Pete at the time.

"I don't know if I should feel jealous that I'm not the first…person you've done this with" Helena teased, taking care not to mention a gender. Myka seemed amazingly unaware of herself or dug very deep in denial, although she doubted the other woman was conscious of any such denial.

"No of course not. Claudia seems to see me as some kind of mother figure slash role model. She's a sweet kid", Myka said fondly, apparently oblivious to Helena's hinting comment. Unknown to Helena her heart had increased its' speed a great deal, though she managed to hide it well.

They chatted comfortably, although both were avoiding the conversation that they knew was inevitable. They talked until light began to show through the curtains and eventually, curled together, they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I extended chapter 2, lucky you guys huh? I swear the chapters look a lot longer before they make it onto the site! Thanks for all the reviews :D I lurves them. I'll try update regularly but you may have to be patient with me, I'm snowed under with uni work as well boo!_

Like déjà vu Myka awoke to yet another knock on the door, this time though it was Pete's familiar fanfare. The second she became conscious she also became aware of another body pressed against hers. As she moved to try to get up she felt Helena stir behind her and snuggle up closer. Myka jumped as she realised her gown had fallen open a little at some time while she slept and Helena's hand was inside it, splayed over her stomach.

"Helena quick wake up, Pete's outside the door", Myka whispered fiercely.

"Let him stay there then", Helena replied, acting sleepier than she really was. She was quite enjoying being in bed with Myka, though she knew Myka was still rather too much in denial to feel the same.

"No, no, no, we need to work out how we explain you being here. You're not exactly the most popular person around here at the moment".

"Ah yes. One little mistake and everyone wants to bronze me…again", the inventor said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up and get up", Agent Bering retorted, taking HG's hand out of her outfit as she tugged at the cuffs to try and pull the other woman up out of bed with her. This ended up being a fraction more difficult than she anticipated and they both fell off the bed onto the floor with a thump.

While this exchange had been going on Pete had been growing very impatient. The noise gave him the perfect excuse in his brain so he flung the door open and barged in. He stopped short at the sight that greeted him. It took him a moment to recognise that the woman on top of Myka on the floor was H.G. Wells. He reached down to yank her off his partner but Myka shouted at him to stop.

"We're handcuffed Pete, that would probably hurt", she told him.

Helena tried to twist around slightly so she could see Pete and Myka gasped involuntarily. Her useless gown had come open completely with the fall. Helena's body was all that prevented her exposure but her clothing caused friction on Myka's bare skin with her movement.

"Whoa, what's going on here? Did somebody activate a twilight zone artefact?" Pete sounded understandably confused.

Myka tried wriggling to cover herself up a bit more but stopped abruptly when she saw Helena bite her lip. "Pete get out so we can get up" she snapped, trying to ignore HG's reaction.

"Yeesh" Pete complained but did as he was told.

"And don't tell anyone until we get downstairs to explain" she called after him.

He waved a hand at her in reply and let the door close behind him. Myka waited for Helena to move off her but she didn't seem in any hurry to do so until Myka coughed pointedly. With a bit of difficulty they both managed to stand up and Myka hastily fastened her treacherous robe. She desperately wanted to get changed but could see no way how to so she compensated and pulled shorts on underneath to counteract the lack of length of her nightwear.

"Let's hope Artie can uncuff us so we can both change our clothes" Myka said as they prepared to go downstairs and face the music.

"Yes lets", the Brit agreed unenthusiastically as they left the bedroom and descended the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The two women paused just outside the door to the kitchen of Leena's B&B. Turning to look at each other they both nodded and Myka pushed the door open. Claudia was up and making her morning coffee fix, she turned around as she heard the door, ready to enthusiastically greet whoever was coming in. The last person she expected to see however was the woman that had always made her nervous, even before HG had tried to destroy the world as they knew it. Her freshly poured cup of coffee slipped out of her hand. The techie fumbled to grab it but missed, jumping back to avoid the hot liquid as the cup smashed, releasing its contents on the floor.

HG grinned and raised her eyebrows in her trademark look of amusement. "Darling girl, I had thought we had overcome that tiresome nervousness".

Claudia ignored her the best she could and focused on Myka instead, "Myka, like what the frack?", her eyes grew round as her mind got carried away looking for answers, "dude, I knew you were bummed about HG being taken away and all but tell me you didn't bust her out of the big house".

The textbook standard agent looked at her open-mouthed, "I most certainly did not, Mrs Fredric decided I might be the best person to help Helena with her…er…problems".

Pete, who had been sitting reading his newest comic before all the disruption, looked up and grinned at the redhead. "You really thought Myka would do something against THE RULES?" he asked teasingly.

"No way man I was just a little unprepared ya know" she said, trying to recover from her wild comments as she began cleaning up the mess she made.

Helena, knowing how protective Myka's warehouse family were of her, decided to wind them up a little more. She pulled a chair from the table and sat down quickly. Thanks to their attachment this movement knocked Myka off balance and caused her to fall into Helena's lap. The Victorian woman instantly wrapped her uncuffed arm around Myka before she had a chance to try and get back up, grinning at the others.

"Isn't she a darling for helping me in my hour of need?" she asked impishly, knowing that the other two had always been suspicious of her designs on their friend.

The others in the room never got a chance to reply though before the door opened and Artie came bustling in. He spotted the traitor immediately, taking in the fact she appeared to be holding Myka hostage. With surprisingly fast reactions he dropped his briefcase, pulled out his tesla and aimed it at his enemy.

"Release my agent this instant Miss Wells", he demanded in a low voice, his finger tensing on the trigger.

"ARTIE NO!" Myka shouted, trying to shield Helena with her body.

While a part of her knew Artie would never harm one of his own Helena was still taken back by Myka's willingness to risk her own life to protect the woman who had betrayed her. She was ashamed anew, Myka deserved better than the way she had used her and yet here she was, still so obviously believing in the greater good, fighting to give Helena yet another chance. If they had been alone she would have told Myka exactly that. But they weren't alone and she was perhaps a little too used to hiding her true emotions. To hide them from the others now she gently moved Myka aside and, facing Artie, she raised their handcuffed hands.

"I'm afraid you have it rather the wrong way round as usual", she paused, finding Myka had shifted slightly to look at her. Clearly Myka was worried she was going to annoy Artie even more. Helena met Myka's gaze evenly as she continued, "I think you will find it is I who is held captive by Agent Bering.

Everyone in the room but Artie recognised the hidden meaning behind Helena's words, though Myka told herself she was imagining it. Oblivious, Artie demanded an explanation and listened impatiently to Myka's slightly edited version. "…and we were hoping you could unlock us", she finished hopefully.

"Of course Artie can get those bracelets off, he's like Houdini with handcuffs. One time I left him in a pair and he got out mundo easy", Claudia interrupted before her boss could even start to reply.

"I can", Artie agreed, "But I'm not going to. The regents did it; it's up to them when the cuffs come off".


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello my lovely reviewers! I enjoy your reviews so much I've decided to put the next chapter up. They are all short but sweet I'm afraid as otherwise I'd never get them up, I figured better little and often right ;) I write everything the old fashioned pen and paper way before typing it up, I've lost one too many stories doing it the other way. Although to be honest after this chapter that's as far as I've written so they may be a little longer on the updates, I'll try not let it be too long between posts though!

I'm afraid there's no teeth brushing involved but my favourite line so far is in this chapter. I'll let you guess what it is! Also if anyone wants to list me descriptive names I can use for Myka and HG so I'm not constantly using their name, other than "the Victorian or the author" and "the textbook agent" that would be excellent! Anyways enjoy!

Myka stared at him open-mouthed then launched into a speech trying to persuade him but he was unmoved. Eventually out of sheer desperation she blurted out "Artie! We can't get our clothes off!"

"Hey, hey, hey" Pete said with a stupid grin.

"I meant to shower or change clothes" Myka snapped. She couldn't believe she had said that. Or that anyone could think she meant anything else by it. Had she? No, of course she hadn't meant anything by it. She'd definitely felt HG tense when she said it though. Maybe she was just being overly suspicious. Embarrassed, she continued her reasoning with Artie until he reluctantly agreed they could have an hour uncuffed in the morning to get ready, and enough time to change for the night.

After that was settled, everyone sat down for a very uncomfortable breakfast. The two women managed to sit side by side and to awkwardly eat their food since Artie refused to release them even for this. Claudia had manoeuvred so she was sat as far away from HG as possible but kept casting wary glances at her between mouthfuls of chocolaty cereal. Helena caught her eye and grinned innocently causing the redheaded youth to nearly choke on her breakfast. Myka smiled at the exchange, enjoying watching the Victorian winding someone else up for a change. Her relief was short-lived however as she felt a hand placed on her leg under the table. She glared at Helena in warning but the other woman merely ignored her and crept her hand up a little higher on Myka's leg. The younger woman flinched but didn't dare cause a fuss with everyone's watchful eyes on her villain. She ate at full speed, needing to get away from the table so she could escape the heat running from Helena's hand up to her…

"Geez Myk's are you alright? You're shovelling that food in like it's going out of style", Pete was looking at her in awe.

"Yes she does appear to have rather an appetite doesn't she", Helena agreed, although she didn't quite give the impression she was talking about food.

Leaving her meal unfinished Myka pushed her chair back and stood up, causing HG to drop her hand hastily off her leg before anyone noticed. Myka held out her cuffed arm, lifting HG's up too. "Artie uncuff me please, and could you keep an eye on Miss Wells while I shower and get ready".

Pulling out the coveted key Artie released Myka's arm. Helena opened her mouth to object but closed it without comment as Artie pulled out his tesla and grinned "With pleasure".

"No shooting – either of you", Myka ordered as she headed for the stairs, glad for the break from Helena's constant shameless teasing.

As she gratefully removed her cursed gown and stepped into the shower she tried futilely to rid her mind, even temporarily, of the woman who had embedded herself so completely into her life.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So I used my sick day off work usefully today and wrote out another chapter and now I'm typing it up for all you loyal readers! Minoan Mark: I absolutely love your suggestion I shall definitely be using that in a funny way at some point. MG Mirani: I'm very familiar with Cariad, I live in Wales! Lol. I can't think of any really British pet names, I mean when you live here you don't really think 'oh that's British' do you? Think the new episode airs in the uk in the summer btw. Can't wait although i will miss HG :(. Here is a nice long chapter for all you who wanted it, although this is as far as I've written up to now, normally I kept some back ready to post next time. Maybe lots of reviews will help 3 **_

_****_

Fifty minutes later a much more profession looking Myka sat impatiently on her bed, waiting for HG to finish in the bathroom. Her time away from her had been short-lived, as she, of course, had to be on guard while Helena got ready. Despite HG's teasing comments about how she should really be keeping an eye on her in the shower, Myka had tersely said she would take the risk and wait in the next room. Heaven knew how her body would betray her if faced with a naked H.G. Wells. A knock on the door interrupted her line of thought and she gratefully jumped up to answer it. At the same moment the door to her bathroom opened and HG stepped out.

"I'm certainly pleased the Regents saw fit to deliver my clothes", she remarked, resplendent in her usual style of dress. Myka thought she looked dressed to go riding but the black boots, cream jodhpurs and black shirt showed off a rather aesthetic figure, and she had no doubt HG had chosen it for exactly that purpose. HG caught her staring at her outfit and grinned "See something that pleases you darling?" she asked wolfishly.

Before Myka could think of a reply another knock on the door reminded her someone was waiting for them. A pointed cough told her it was Artie. "Times up", he said with typical Artie abruptness. Helena's compliant lifting of her arm was in sharp contrast to Myka's visibly reluctant version of the same motion. Artie unceremoniously locked them together once more and returned downstairs, calling back over his shoulder on his way, "Inventory. Now."

The shackled couple found Claudia and Pete goofing around, chasing each other around the aisles with various artefacts. Looking over her shoulder at her pursuer Claudia ran straight into HG who grabbed the young girl to steady them both.

"Trying to sweep me off my feet?, HG raised an eyebrow.

Claudia jumped back out of her grip, "Ew gay grandma's trying to put the moves on me".

"My dear girl I assure you that you are far from my type", Helena spoke to the redhead but her eyes were on Myka.

Claudia caught hold of Pete and tugged him off with her, "Come on man we can go do inventory in the Farnsworth aisle. I wanna see what I can pimp mine out with next". Pete shrugged at Myka and let himself be led off.

Myka waited until they had gone then turned to HG. "Stop it Helena. Just stop whatever it is you are playing at. I'm not interested in your mind games", her voice was low and furious. "You act like this is all fun and games. Well it isn't, not for me. You betrayed me Helena, I trusted you and you betrayed me", she repeated looking the inventor in the eye.

Each word was like a blow to the older woman, who kept her eyes fixed on the floor to avoid Myka's accusing glare. She couldn't bear the hurt she could see reflecting out of those eyes. The hurt she had caused.

"Myka, there is no game, I promise you. I cannot undo that which is already done. Even my time machine could not alter the course of time, but I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. Believe me", she finally met Myka's gaze but couldn't keep it, couldn't stand the cold look that came over the face of the one she had so nearly lost.

"Believe you?", Myka asked scathingly, "Last time I tried that I almost got the entire human race wiped off the face of the earth. You may have held the trident but I was responsible for allowing you to be in the position to take it".

"That was never your fault. I could have found a different way to acquire it had I needed to. I just wanted the opportunity to get to know you before the end I was creating".

"Why me?" Myka shouted, even though they were stood together. "Why did you choose my life to tear apart? Why not Pete? You met him first, you kissed him. So why choose me?" she was unable to keep the bitterness out her voice.

Hearing it, Helena decided to risk pushing the truth out of Myka. "Why does it bother you that I kissed Agent Lattimer? I needed entry to my home and he could conveniently provide it. It meant nothing. But you, Myka Baring, came to mean a great deal. From the first moment you aimed your gun at me I sensed a kindred spirit. You trusted me when no one else would. You could keep up with my ideas, you challenged me. You showed me that the world had a chance, with someone like you defending it". Helena turned away from the woman she was opening her soul to. She had become so used to keeping everything to herself over the last century that she couldn't face Myka as she waited for her reply.

"A noble speech Miss Well but aren't you forgetting one small thing? If the world had a chance why did you still feel the need to destroy it? If I meant so much to you why didn't you think of me? This is my world, my home, my family, my friends, it is all here. I thought you could be a part of that. I thought you were the friend I always longed for". She pulled Helena back round to face her before she continued. "When I was little I always longed for a friend who would understand me and connect with me as you do. I used to sit and read you books in my dad's shop instead of being out with others, because that friend never came. Your books were the closest feeling I got to it. I've admired you since I was seven! When we met I found that feeling with a person. I felt as if I'd known you forever. I thought you felt the same. I thought we were friends Helena!" Myka broke off with a quiet sob, trying to hide it from Helena.

"We were never friends Myka". The hurt on her companions face almost broke her heart, but she hadn't quite finished explaining. With the ease that comes of familiarity she freed her arm from the cuff that bound them together, just as she had escaped them in her home on their first meeting. It was left hanging from the others woman's wrist, although Myka did not seem to notice it. Putting her now free hands on Myka's shoulders she felt the other woman flinch so badly that she almost changed her mind, but not quite. Steeling herself, she backed Myka against the shelves of the aisle they were stood in. Myka gripped onto the shelf behind her to steady herself. In one swift movement Helena eliminated the space between them, pressed herself against the shocked agent and covered her lips with her own. She felt rather than saw Myka gasp and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Myka brought her hands to HG's waist, determined to push her off, but instead found herself pulling her closer as she allowed the older woman to explore her mouth with her tongue. Helena let go of Myka's shoulders, reaching past her to grip onto the shelf just barely above her captives head, subtly giving herself more dominance. Unconsciously Myka submitted to this, returning Helena's kiss without resistance. Helena's body against hers felt as good as it had looked to her earlier that morning. The British woman ended their kiss with a teasing lick to Myka's lips and stepped back. Myka felt the withdrawal like a physical loss.

Helena kissed her gently, "We were never friends Myka", she repeated, "We have always been so much more. I know you feel it too".

Myka's mind was struggling to keep up with the situation. Her heart was racing and part of her wanted nothing more than for Helena to kiss her again. But she had been hurt too badly by this woman to just forget after one kiss. Even if it was the most breath-taking experience she had ever had.

"You think that makes it all ok? It doesn't. It makes it harder for me to understand your betrayal. I want to forgive you Helena, but it may take a long time, and many more discussions. In my time. When I am ready to hear more I will ask. I can't handle it all right now", even Myka knew she wasn't just talking about the betrayal anymore.

Helena ran her hand down Myka's arm, reaching the cuff that hung from it, she re-attached it to her own wrist. She smiled gently at her partner, "I will be here when you are ready. Come, let us do inventory lest we suffer Artie's wrath," she ended the topic, sparing Myka from having to reply. Myka nodded her agreement, her eyes thanking Helena silently. Myka lipped her lips, remembering how HG's kiss had felt and smiled in return. Maybe, eventually they would be alright again. Maybe eventually. Together they walked further into the warehouse, ready for a day of taking inventory.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Soooo sorry for the slow update loyal reviewers. Somehow the Easter holidays have turned out to be rather hectic. So the next chapter is in the works but I would love some input on what people would like to find out about the Warehouse Agents. Silly stuff, serious stuff, all ideas welcome. I'm not so good at the light stuff, I like me some good old Myka/HG angst! But too much seriousness can be a bad thing and the story needs filling out a bit. Any artifact ideas anyone has that they would like to see used throughout this story please feel free to suggest!

…And one more thing: come on people write some more Myka/HG fics! I've read them all on this site, and a lot of you who review this have written some EXCELLENT pieces and I would love to see some more "Helyka" fics off you! I'm getting withdrawal from not having any more! It will help keep me inspired to finish this story too if you want added incentive haha!

Now without further ado, here is the next instalment! Enjoy!

The day of inventory passed uneventfully. They saw little of Pete and Claudia, who were obviously avoiding them. Myka wished they would give Helena a chance, but could hardly blame them for their reluctance. She herself was unsure of anything when it came to H.G. Wells. The two women said little to one another throughout the morning, each replaying their earlier conversation over in their minds. Helena was pleased to notice Myka frequently touching her fingers to her lips. Gradually though, through the afternoon, they began commenting to each other about various artifacts of interest. It didn't take long for this to progress, by the time the other two agents came to find them Myka and HG were deep in conversation about the merits and dangers of the artefact they had just been attending to. They were oblivious to the others until Pete chimed in with his obligatory "Hey, hey, hey".

Myka jumped almost guiltily and her fingers once again moved to her lips, as if to hide some non-existent remaining trace of their kiss. "Shouldn't you be doing some work", she snapped more harshly than she intended.

"Er it's time to head back to base", Claudia interjected a little nervously.

"Oh. Best go check in with Artie then", she stalked off, Helena hurrying to keep up. Myka took a deep breath, annoyed at herself. Why was she acting like she was guilty of something every time her friends were around? She hadn't done anything wrong. Ok, maybe letting Helena get so…close wasn't a clever idea but there was no way the others could know what went on. It was Myka's dirty little secret. And she trusted Helena, a lot more warily than before, but the trust was still there. Even if she didn't know why.

Her musings were interrupted by Helena's amused tones. "Darling, as lovely as the view is from behind you it's rather awkward with this charming bracelet on. Not to mention your companions have fallen rather behind. Would you mind slowing your pace a little?"

Myka blushed but stopped to wait for the other two who eventually came running up to them. She eyed them suspiciously as they kept nudging each other and giggling.

"Sorry dude, residual effect of an artefact we had a mishap with earlier", Claudia tried desperately to look serious.

"Seems like they had nearly as much fun as we did with the say", HG commented with a smirk.

"Ooooh do tell", Claudia momentarily appeared to have forgotten her trepidation around the Victorian killer, such was her want for gossip. This was only fuelled by Myka's uncomfortable shuffling.

"I'm afraid a real lady does not kiss and tell", she paused and grinned at their expressions before adding "metaphorically speaking of course".

"Well we know Myka does kiss and tell on the job, eh eh", Pete elbowed Myka and promptly joined Claudia in another round of laughter. HG raised her eyebrows questioningly but refrained from enquiring.

"I seem to recall you kissed Kurt first", his partner shot back at him.

Pete tried to look offended and make a comeback but the redheaded youngster winked at him, "I'm sure we can…persuade them to tell all this evening".

"As intriguing as all this is I think it advisable we report to Artie – perhaps leaving out your ah little mishap with one of his beloved toys, so we can have some leisure time for ourselves upon return to Leena's", Helena suggested.

A short time later they were on their way back to the b&b, after a somewhat edited report to their boss. Pete and Claudia kept whispering together and giggling until Myka gave in and asked what was so entertaining now. After a few "no you tell thems'" were exchanged Pete finally admitted that they had "um accidently" acquired an artifact from the warehouse and were planning an excellent night's fun with it and were wondering if the other two would like to join them. Even Helena had to laugh at the look of absolute horror on Myka's face.

"What on earth were you thinking?" she hissed furiously at them.

"Aww come on Myks, we only want a bit of fun, it's harmless, and I'm sure you want HG to have some fun after all she's been through recently", Claudia wheedled.

"You know darling it could be rather good for me", HG agreed, earning herself an enormous grin from the teenage techie.

"Nobody likes a textbook stick in the mud", Pete added.

Myka was ready to direct a few choice words at him when she saw the twinkle in Helena's eyes. Maybe they did need some fun, and although she would never admit it she was curious to see what they had smuggled out. Half an hour later the four residents of Leena's b&b were settled comfortably in the living room staring at a very famous book.

"Why are we staring at a bible Agent Lattimer?" Helena queried.

"This" Pete began, waving dramatically at the artifact in question, "is no ordinary bible. It was snagged, bagged and tagged after it was discovered some crazy judge had managed to infuse it with some weird mojo that meant anyone who was touching it was compelled to speak 'the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth' when questioned. It made him an extremely sought after judge, and very rich of course. So of course me and Claudiola, geniuses that we are, thought it would be fun to have a good old truth or dare session, minus the dares".

"Yeah, you can totally find out anything you ever wanted to know about any of us. It's sheer brilliance. Check this out" Claudia chipped in, as Pete placed his hand on its' front cover. "It can even work by word association. We tested it earlier. Watch this". She turned to Pete and said solemnly "high school maths exam". This was a topic Pete and Myka bickered about a lot. It was the only subject Pete had scored higher on than his partner and he took great pleasure in reminding her of the fact. She found it very suspicious considering she had seen him get confused counting out the right amount of change for a piece of pie on more than one occasion.

This time Pete's story of triumph was a little differently told when he answered in his usual style. His eyes looked slightly glazed although he seemed totally normal otherwise, "Man, did I ever cheat my way through that one. I could totally see the class genius's answers. The classes never really sank in, my teacher had a lovely set of _grande tetas, _what can I say", he shrugged with a cheeky grin. Claudia pulled the bible out from under his hand and you could see his eyes return to normal. They both high-fived, down-lowed and finished with some complicated hand-shake. Myka gave him a punch to the shoulder, "I knew there was no way you could have gotten a higher score than me without cheating!" she exclaimed, her reluctance about the game already forgotten.

Thus the game began.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Sooo sorry for the delay! Somehow the easter holidays ended up being more hectic than term-time and my great plans for writing lots just didn't happen. But then I started whining (to myself) that there aren't enough HG/Myka stories out there and decided I needed to get refocused on mine before complaining about others :-p .A HUGE thanks to Kendralynora for her suggestion for the question on HG's fear, hope you don't mind the slight tweaking but it's in there, I absolutely loved it and hope I did it justice. Minoan Mark, you are desperately keen for some handcuff fun aren't you? Fear not you will get it eventually, this is rated M after all, I'm just not sure when yet, I'm waiting for the right moment. Please all feel free to keep sending me suggestions/ideas, if I possibly can I will work them into the story. Without further ado I give you chapter 8!**_

_**################################################################################**_

Each person was asked one question then they moved on until it got back to them then someone else asked them a question. Apparently it was dangerous to have prolonged exposure in one go, since they didn't know how long was considered prolonged Myka was stoic that they didn't risk longer than that and this way everyone got to ask one question to everyone.

Hilarity ensued as it was discovered Pete couldn't get a date for his prom, Helena had never cooked a meal ("what else are servants for, Darling?"), and Claudia had been arrested for getting naked at a protest against wearing fur. Then it was Myka's turn and suddenly she didn't find the game quite so amusing, especially when HG immediately claimed the first question. Knowing it was too late to back out now she gingerly placed her hand on the artifact.

Helena grinned lazily at Myka, making her wait for her question ash she pretended to think of what to ask. It was just for show, HG had known her question since Pete's goading remarks to Myka earlier. It was obviously something Myka didn't want to share. This naturally made HG very curious. It seemed an age to Myka before HG finally voiced the question she had hoped to avoid.

"What exactly was Agent Lattimer referring to when he said you 'kissed and told'?"

Myka took a deep breath, trying to forestall the inevitable answer already forming on her lips. It seemed the artifact was indeed a potent one. Her intention was to give a brief account, no more detail than necessary. The artifact had other ideas. She heard herself explaining about her crush on Kurt all through high school. It was almost like listening to someone else, except it was undeniably her voice. Her voice was now telling the recent tale of the high school reunion. She saw Helena's expression flitter back and forth between amusement and something darker. Could that really be jealousy she saw on the face of H.G. Wells? Uncomfortable with that idea Myka cast her eyes away from those almost black orbs that were fixed on her. She saw Pete's grin as he remembered their escapades on that mission. That helped a little, she almost smiled as she told how Pete had beat her to a kiss off Kurt, and was pleased to see even Helena laugh as Claudia pulled mocking kiss faces at Pete.

Myka's story took a while, going through the twists and turns of the artifact chase, as well as her (and Pete's) flirtations with Kurt. Helena had never heard Myka talk so much about herself. She loved the sound of Myka's voice, though she wished the topic were different. She knew of course that Myka had liked, loved, others and that these others were men. Despite this she could not prevent the wave of jealousy that washed over her at the idea of another person that close to her Myka. She gave herself a mental shake. Myka was not hers. Yet.

As alluring as she found Myka's voice she was relieved when the artifact had been retrieved, goodbyes had been exchanged with Kurt and Myka's story reached an end. Myka's eyes finally found hers with an apologetic look. Seeing Myka's worry about her reaction to the tale almost made her think it worth it. Myka would not look so concerned unless she felt something for the other woman. Besides, it wasn't as if Myka was the only one Helena had ever made designs on. As Pete's next question to her was about to reveal.

Helena sighed at Pete's question even though it had been inevitable in coming from him. He grinned at her "I told you we would come back to it later", he was so keen he hadn't even given her chance to put her hand on the artifact.

"indeed you did", she acknowledged. "Very well then", an elegant hand was placed on the bible as Pete repeated his ever so obvious question about what _exactly – _he emphasised _exactly_ – had HG meant when she had told them that many of her lovers were men.

"I meant, Agent Lattimer, that many of my lovers were men, but many more were women. It was rather different back then you understand. It was not accepted back then that men could love men, or women love women. The men I had dalliance with were prominent members of society and provided excellent cover for my time spent with the ladies. The men spent their time at work, at sport, or at their country clubs. While their wives met to plan dinner parties and do needlework. Or so the men thought", she flashed a grin at the memories. "Men were, at best, a distraction. Women were – and still are (here she cast a glance at Myka) –a prize to be sought after and earned, and once you have them they are to be treasured and, of course, appreciated", she said with a wicked smile, leaving no doubt as to her meaning of appreciating women.

"You dog", Pete raised his hand for a high five, letting it drop again when the only response received was an inquisitive look off the Victorian.

Myka's head was down, her face covered by her curly hair, she was uncomfortable with hearing Helena talk about women in such a way. She thought the worth questions were over though, then she heard the youngest warehouse member pipe up.

"So HG what did ya mean 'bout having_ fun _in the warehouse earlier. Coz I mean you were with Myka, and no offense Myks, but when Myka is set work, Myka does work".

Myka raised her head enough to scowl at Claudia for her comment. "Helena just had her turn", she pointed out, keen to move away from the topic.

"Yeah but her hand's still on the book so she has to answer", Claudia countered looking smug.

Unfortunately for Myka this was true. Even before she could object she heard Helena's voice. She cringed waiting for the day's events to be exposed. Her private arguments with Helena, how betrayed she really felt and the awful secret of how Helena had kissed her…and she had kissed her back. Myka still hadn't had time to process it herself, she definitely wasn't ready for anyone else to know. She could hardly believe it when all HG said was "I merely stole a kiss". No details, no mention of anything Myka dreaded being told. She met HG's eyes and saw her smile reassuringly at her.

Claudia opened her mouth, clearly ready to ask more but HG removed her hand from the artifact and cut her off smoothly "I rather think that's quite enough misuse of this artifact for one day. I thought you and Pete wanted to introduce me to a film about an artifact hunter? Why don't the two of you retrieve some snacks and set everything up". It wasn't a suggestion, Claudia scrambled up obediently, pulling Pete with her as she headed off for the kitchen.

HG turned her attention back to Myka only to find her staring at her. "How did you manage not to answer Claudia's question?"

Helena looked amused, "but my dear I did answer. I told her what was fun for me. Not the unpleasant discussion surrounding it or what was enjoyable for you, which I highly suspect was returning my kiss", she teased.

"You really are unbelievably brazen Helena Wells. You always seem so sure of yourself. Is there nothing in this world that you fear?" Myka asked without seriousness.

Helena regarded her for a moment before solemnly placing her hand on the bible once more and looking Myka directly in the eyes.

"You, Myka Bering. I am terrified of the power you hold over me. You are the only one who can save me from drowning in this new world I find myself in, yet if you so wish you could simply allow the undertow to sweep me under and bring me straight to Hades himself. I fear if you fail to forgive me then I will lose my one and only tether to this world and more importantly, to my humanity. I fear you, Myka Bering, more than one hundred years in bronze, for it is you who hold the key to both my heart and my soul. Never has a woman had as much of a hold on me as you do".

Helena had hardly finished speaking before Claudia burst back into the room like small tornado with a stack of DVDs and Pete in tow struggling to carry numerous snacks and drinks. Myka had no chance to absorb Helena's shocking revelation and its implications. The redhead picked a DVD out of the pile she had dumped on the floor, slid it in the machine, and grabbed the remote. She flung herself down on the floor in front of the chair Pete had settled in, swiping a cushion off him on her way. She looked reproachfully at Helena and Myka who were still sat on the floor with the artifact, facing away from the TV, "come on you two, time to introduce HG to the greatest artifact hunter ever….Indiana Jones!". Claudia's voice snapped both women out of their locked gaze, HG hastily removing her hand from the bible and setting the object on a side table before they both compliantly shifted themselves onto the sofa.

"Let the adventures commence", Claudia announced happily as she pressed the play button.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay (I know I have to say that far too much!). Got exams in just over a week so have been pretending to revise for them! Also managed to acquire a horse so am spending a lot of time with him recently. With this in mind I have tried to write a few chapters ahead to you aren't waiting too long for the next update. And I'm sure you will all be thrilled to know the next few get a little more 'heated'. I find myself writing mostly when I'm in lectures and meant to be paying attention for some reason, it's always interesting trying to stop your mates from reading the steamy stuff your writing instead of actually taking notes! Reviews/suggestions are always wanted so please get clicking on that review button! Anywho, here is the next instalment. Enjoy!**_

_****_

The next few days passed in a similar routine, although without the artifact, which was successfully snuck back into the warehouse by a very apprehensive Claudia. By day everyone did inventory. The few missions that cropped up were handled somewhat chaotically by Lattimer and Donovan. Myka winced at some of the stories that came back along with the artifacts they bagged.

Each night they all gathered in the living room at the B&B to watch films. Claudia called it 'updating HG time'. Despite this name for the night, Helena and Myka never got to pick the film. They sat through several sci-fi films, chosen by Pete and Claudia. They quickly worked out the comfiest way of sitting was to claim the sofa, with Helena sitting with her legs out on the sofa, and, with a bit of twisting Myka could sit between her legs, her back resting against Helena's front, and the older woman's cuffed arm wrapped loosely over Myka's front. The position was actually very similar to the one they used at night to sleep. At first Myka sat rigid so as not to lean on the other woman, it was one thing to snuggle against her at night when they were alone but she still worried what the others would think of their closeness. It was an ungrounded fear, Pete and Claudia weren't interested in anything going on around them when The Matrix marathon was on. Once she stopped worrying about it and relaxed, she began to enjoy leaning against Helena each evening. Helena's body felt soft behind her. The warmth radiating from her body gave Myka a sense of security and belonging.

The two women had quickly adapted to a routine of doing everything cuffed together. They made an efficient team. Pete and Claudia often watched them knowingly as they worked a little more closely than strictly necessary even with the cuffs. Neither of them understood much of the intellectual discussions and moral debates the two women had regularly and so often left them to themselves. Indeed the only thing they disagreed on was toilet breaks. Myka greatly resented having to ask to be released every time she had to go. She was a private person by nature and the situation embarrassed her immensely. HG was adamant though that she would not release the cuffs even when Myka pleaded with her, it simply would not do to have Artie discover she was only a captive by design.

One evening HG and Myka found they had the B&B to themselves. Pete and Claudia were still out on a mission (Myka dreaded to think what antics they were getting up to), and Leena was helping Artie at the warehouse. HG's stomach let out a small growl and she suggested they find something to eat. Myka looked at HG with a stroke of inspiration as they entered the kitchen.

"What?" HG asked suspiciously, with her free hand defensively placed on her hip.

"Remember how you said you had never cooked a meal? I'm going to teach you how to cook", Myka said with a delighted look on her usually serious face.

"Whatever for?" HG sounded genuinely confused.

"Because you're hungry, Leena's not here, and I certainly don't intend to do everything for you...Besides it'll be fun" she added.

Helena couldn't say no to Myka's eager expression, and so she found herself learning to cook. Myka decided to keep it simple and soon they had a meal of spaghetti Bolognese set out on the table. HG had once again refused to uncuff them throughout the entire process. She stuck to her reason of not wanting to risk anyone returning and walking in to discover them uncuffed. Myka grudgingly conceded it was a valid point, she was terrified Helena would be taken away from her again if anyone found out that her villain could free herself whenever she wanted. She trusted her though, and assumed Helena must have similar fears. This was true to an extent but she was relieved Myka hadn't guessed her real reasons of wanting to get closer to Myka, to break down her cautious defences and win over the woman who held her captivated as well as captive.

They ate side-by-side in the way they had found worked best, although Myka discovered she had difficulties gathering up the spaghetti with only one hand to hold her cutlery. Frustrated she glanced over at HG to see if she was having the same issue and found the other woman looking at her with an amused expression while sedately eating her own meal with no difficulty. Helena laughed out loud when she heard Myka cursing under her breath and took pity on her.

"Here darling, let me help", she said offering a fork loaded with spaghetti to the younger woman.

Myka looked at her, feeling embarrassed to have the famous author feeding her. HG moved the fork closer and Myka realised she had better accept before it ended up falling on her lap and making an embarrassing situation turn into a mortifying one. After a few mouthfuls she forgot that it was the awe-inspiring H.G. Wells feeding her and saw only a charming Helena. She found herself enjoying being spoilt by Helena and wanting to reciprocate. She shyly offered and Helena promptly accepted.

After an awkward fight with the spaghetti she managed to gather some on her fork and nervously offered it up to Helena. Helena looked at her mischievously before delicately taking the food off the fork. Myka nearly lost her hold on the fork when she saw the sensual way Helena took the food, her lips around the fork, her mouth lingering for just a moment too long, her long hair falling ever so slightly forward as she leant in. Watching Helena in such a way sent a pleasant chill through Myka's body. She prepared another forkful and Helena repeated the seductive process, this time adding to it by placing her fingers over Myka's on the handle as if to guide her hand, noticing Myka tense at her action.

After a few more times of this they switched again. Spurred on by the thrill of having watched Helena, Myka tried to mimic her method of eating. At first Helena found herself trying not to laugh but Myka was a fast study and her amusement was quickly transformed into excitement. She had to fight the urge to neglect the meal and claim Myka's lips for herself.

They eventually finished the meal, taking turns in this manner, both were sorry when it was over. They cleared away the dishes, both still in a heightened state of emotion. Even though she desired nothing more Helena recognised it would even now be too soon to risk suggesting they moved it upstairs. They had all evening to themselves after all, and so she brought up the notion of watching a film, "it is practically tradition after all".

"Yeah, except we get to pick the film", Myka agreed enthusiastically and led the way. Helena watched her, enjoying how much more carefree Myka was when she wasn't worried about other people's opinions, before following her into the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's a short one guys. Just finished exam time in uni though, so maybe, just maybe, you won't have to wait as long next time or have such a short chapter!**

Myka browsed through the DVD collection, her eyes lighting up mischievously when she spotted the one she decided on. She picked it out and grinned wickedly at Helena as she showed it to her. Helena, who had been waiting patiently next to Myka while she chose, groaned out loud. "Am I never to live that down?" she asked as she stared at the cover, on which a woman was wearing a very familiar outfit.

"Probably not" Myka told her cheerfully as she popped the Tomb Raider DVD into the machine and grabbed the remote.

They were soon settled on the sofa in their usual position as the movie started. Helena treasured these moments, holding Myka in her arms she could pretend Myka felt for her how she felt about the curly-haired beauty that she held close. Myka relaxed back more into Helena, she felt so safe, like she belonged with HG always. 'I wish I could tell her how she makes me feel'. If only there was a chance, but Helena could never feel the same. How could a woman like that ever like someone as plain as her? She had to stop thinking like that. Although maybe there was no harm in having some fun. After all, Helena wouldn't even notice she though wistfully.

She leant her head back, putting on a playful tone she told Helena "That outfit looked much better on you". She couldn't believe her ears when Helena suggested it would look much better on the floor in Myka's bedroom. Myka didn't have a reply. She couldn't believe Helena had said that. She should have known Helena would call her bluff, though how she wished it was a serious reply. She still felt confused every time she found herself wanting the woman - which was disturbingly often - but she was slowly allowing herself to at least think the thoughts in the privacy of her own mind.

Lost in thought Myka jumped when she felt Helena's free hand start stroking her leg. This was crazy, there was no way this was actually happening. She stayed silent and still, not wanting to break the moment. Helena would obviously stop if she realised what she was doing. Both of them sat pretending to watch the film. Myka wasn't even sure she should be letting Helena do this. The woman was dangerous, she knew that but it was hard to remember that fact when her heart was beating so fast.

The woman in question had her own gauntlet of thoughts running through her mind. All she could focus on was Myka, how much she wanted her. She kept telling herself not to push Myka too far too fast. She was terrified of Myka rejecting her, yet she knew it was surely inevitable. Myka didn't like women, and even if she were to, there was no way she would choose someone as damaged as Helena. Even as she was telling herself this she couldn't resist lifting her hand from Myka's leg and bringing it up, brushing Myka's hair aside and softly kissing the nape of her neck.

Reacting instinctively Myka tilted her neck, relaxing back against HG, letting her hand return Helena's earlier motions and stroking the inventor's leg. Helena's cuffed hand slid just underneath Myka's top, caressing her skin. Losing control completely at Helena's touch Myka found herself twisting awkwardly around and pressing her lips to Helena's. HG kissed her back hungrily, her hands fumbling to uncuff their hands so she could claim Myka for her own. The move she could normally complete in seconds seemed to take forever as she finally discarded the cuffs. Running her hands up Myka's back she pulled the agent closer. Turning the kiss up a level her tongue sought entry into Myka's mouth. Access was granted instantly as Myka knelt over Helena, her hands making their way up Helena's shirt. Helena's hands twisted in Myka's hair, keeping her close as they kissed without pause. She bit the agents lip encouragingly as Myka's trembling fingers traced along the edge of the villain's bra.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: so much for a quicker update huh, think I should just accept life is always busy busy for me, but you may be glad to know I passed my exam with a B-…or you probably couldn't care less, so here is the next chapter for you all!**

Helena heard the return of their fellow team members a split second before Myka so it wasn't entirely unexpected when the brunettes head jerked up, but she still felt the loss of Myka's lips like a physical ache. She knew it was lucky for Myka that she heard them, if she had not Helena certainly would not have given her warning or the chance to stop. She wondered what Pete and Claudia's reaction would have been had they walked in to find their partner, the perfect agent, straddling the villain, hands on her breast, kissing her as fiercely as if the world depended on it.

Pete's "Hey hey hey Pete and Claudia in the house" sounded out from the hallway, interrupting her thoughts as footsteps approached the room.

Helena let out a low frustrated growl as Myka frantically tried to straighten her clothes out, regain her composure, and return to their usual, more innocent, sitting position. "The cuffs", she hissed at Helena. The older woman regarded her as she sedately tugged her top down and ran a hand through her rather ruffled hair. She wrapped her arm around Myka's waist and retrieved the cuffs, snapping them back together just as Pete burst into the room with Claudia on his heels.

Helena brushed her lips against Myka's ear "this isn't over" she whispered. Myka's heart raced, from how close they had come to getting caught, and with anticipation at Helena's comment. She looked at Pete, willing herself to say something casual but no words would come. Then she heard Helena's perfectly composed voice.

"Ahh you're back. I trust your mission was another success", she paused to smile when Claudia triumphantly held up a bulging containment bag, "would you care to join us, Myka was just kindly introducing me to Tomb Raider".

"You gave Lara her outfit back then?", Claudia jibed then hid behind Pete as she realised who she was teasing.

"Alas no but she seems to be coping anyway" Helena replied in the pleasant tone that always freaked Claudia out even more.

Pete flopped into his usual chair, laughing at the look on the redheads face. Claudia glared at him before collapsing into a chair. Myka finally recovered her voice and offered to restart the film from the beginning, assuring them it wasn't that far in and they really didn't mind as they had talked through most of it anyways. She felt Helena supress a laugh when she said they had talked and nudged her with her elbow. This only made Helena worse. Myka felt like they were acting like a couple of teenagers. This became more the case when the film was once more underway and Helena began idly stroking her side. She looked around hastily, convinced her adopted family would be watching, but their attention was quite happily glued to the screen. Myka couldn't believe a woman was making her react the way Helena was. She almost stopped breathing altogether when Helena tucked her hand slightly into the waistband of her pants, resting her hand there as if it were the most natural thing in the world. All Myka could think about were the possibilities of what she could of let HG do it they were alone in the room. There was no movement by Helena for several minutes and Myka finally gained her thought process back enough to lean back and whisper to HG, "You really are a villain Helena". She could practically feel Helena's smile.

"You have no idea", Helena told her before trailing her tongue up Myka's neck. The agent barely managed to supress her responding moa. The reaction did not go unnoticed by Helena. Myka was finally ready, she decided. She bit softly on Myka's ear, her breath hot, she whispered the deciding words. "Let me take you to bed", it was both a question and a demand. Myka was still for several beats before nodding almost imperceptibly, her "yes" so quiet Helena hardly trusted it was not imagined. She nudged the brunette into motion and they rose from the sofa together. She coughed lightly to get the attention of their teammates.

"I'm afraid I'm feeling rather unwell. Myka has kindly agreed to retire to bed with me so I may rest. With any luck I shall be restored to full health for tomorrow's inventory", she lied eloquently, and, bidding them both goodnight she led Myka from the room, thanking them for their concern. Myka mumbled goodnight, avoiding eye contact, and followed HG as closely as possible. She closed the door behind them, her hand barely off the handle before HG's lips found hers once more. Any hesitation she had experienced melted away as a fresh wave of desire swept through her body. Helena drew back slowly, taking Myka's hand and leading her upstairs. Myka knew she was crazy to be allowing this to happen but she wanted it too badly to stop herself. She knew Helena was dangerous, but right now that made her even more appealing. The fact that Helena tamed her own wild side to stay with Myka made her feel confident. They were barely over the threshold of Myka's room when Helena backed her against the door, Myka's weight pressing it closed. Helena deftly escaped the cuffs once more, releasing Myka's hand a split second later and discarding the cuffs carelessly. Myka reached behind and locked the door. They both stopped and stared at each other, desire written on both of their faces. Myka tentatively reached out, cupping Helena's face in her hands. The spell was broken and they met in a passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: This may be the shortest chapter ever written, but consider it a teaser for the next chapter. Sorry for the huge delay in writing but I have been out of the country for a month or so. Not to mention I have to be in the right mood to write sexy-time stuff. Fear not I have been working on the chapters following it though so as soon as the next chapter is written I'll have a bit to update regularly. Hopefully the next chapter is coming soon..and will most definitely be rated M woot. Suggestions/compliments/critiques always craved. _

Helena made quick work of Myka's top although she resented the required seconds away from Myka's lips in order to do so. Barely a minute passed before her hands found their way to unfasten the younger woman's pants. A hundred years in bronze was a lot of time to make up for and Helena had no intention of wasting even a moment with Myka. It was only when she felt the agent's tentative tug on her own shirt that the inventor remembered with a jolt that this was Myka's first time with a woman. Summoning all her self-control she took a slight step back and smiled encouragingly at Myka. Still unable to quite believe this was all really happening Myka haltingly lifted HG's shirt up. Helena raised her arms obligingly to make it easier for her and soon HG stood shirtless in front of Myka. She had to check herself from laughing as the other woman neatly placed the newly removed shirt over the back of the nearby chair in perfect orderly Myka style. Helena actually found it endearing. That feeling was quickly replaced with a more urgent need as Myka's fingers traced over the lace of her bra. HG's own fingers quickly returned to their task of doffing Myka's pants as she let the agent cautiously explore her breasts through her bra. With a triumphant motion by Helena Myka's pants slid down her legs to pool at her feet. Helena let out a disappointed sound as Myka's hands left her body momentarily to reach down and toss her pants aside. Clearly her own clothing was less important than Helena's as she wasted no time laying those aside neatly. Helena's idle observation was cut short by the return of Myka's hands, this time pushing the straps of her bra down. Myka seemed to be trying to memorise every inch of ivory skin that she exposed. Helena reached behind herself and unhooked the clasp of her bra. Myka's hands fell away as Helena divested of the item of clothing. Moments passed as she drank in the sight of HG's perfectly formed breasts. Seeing Helena's flawless torso Myka found it impossible to remember what she ever found in the least bit attractive in any of her previous partners. That was the last distracted thought she had that night. Helena brought her back to the present with a jolt as she grasped Myka's hands and placed them over her bare breasts. Myka's fingers returned to their exploration of HG's breasts, this time _sans_ bra. Helena's breathing soon became laboured as Myka's fingers teased her nipples into hardened peaks.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: so I think we officially need to accept that I am rubbish at regular updates. For some reason I am really struggling with these few chapters, my mind decided it wanted to write the chapters that are further ahead than this so I have a few later chapters already done but annoyingly not these ones. I'm going to go for short and often instead I think through this rough patch although that wasn't my original intention. One quick question before I let you read in peace, how do you edit the layout of the pages, I can't get it to break down into paragraphs etc neatly when it publishes? Anywho, enjoy this chapter, dedicated to Candice (the one woman I'd pick over HG) who has been kindly reminding me to get my ass in gear with this story. **

****

Myka watched in fascination as Helena's pupils dilated when the younger woman's fingers left HG's porcelain breasts to venture south. She could feel HG's anticipation in the way her stomach tensed under Myka's hands. Letting her hands settle on Helena's waist she leant in and brushed her lips over HG's collarbone.

HG was overwhelmed by the sensation caused by the taller woman's touch. A hundred years of solitude served to amplify every movement, every caress, of her lover's hands. When she felt those hands at the waistband of her figure hugging pants Helena came out of her sensation-filled haze enough to catch hold of Myka's wrists. The action caused Myka to look up inquisitively from her actions. This isn't exactly how I had imagined this", HG told her wryly as green eyes searched hers for an explanation.

"And how exactly have you imagined us this intimately hmm?" Myka enquired lightly as she pressed her body against Helena's since her hands were detained.

"I have thought of this often" she told her partner with a devilish grin. She was naturally used to been the dominant one in her relationships and told Myka so, "I rather always thought I would lead" she informed her although she was slightly distracted by Myka's actions and the feel of her body rubbing against hers.

Myka giggled, a reaction that caused a look of surprise to cross the older woman's features. "Oh Helena, sometimes I forget how old school you are. Just because you have the _experience_ doesn't mean you can't let someone else take for once."

"I don't know if my expertise will still be on top form I'm afraid. I am rather out of practice darling" HG said half-seriously as she released Myka's hands.

"Well then we're on even ground. Besides, if it's been that long maybe my touch, however novice, might be sufficient", Myka's tone matched HG's although she was truly apprehensive about her ability to please HG, she didn't have the other woman's previous experience with women no matter how rusty Helena claimed hers was.

Helena smiled at Myka "your touch far exceeds sufficiency Myka, it is a treasurable experience".

"Then may I continue?" Myka asked, trailing her fingers down between Helena's breast and over her stomach until they were back at Helena's waist.

"Uh huh" Helena raised her hands in mock submission.

Myka wasted no time in completing her earlier attempt at removing HG's pants. Helena grinned mischievously at the expression on Myka's face. "Something the matter darling?" HG raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Silk and Lace?" Myka asked, her eyes never leaving Helena's last article of clothing. The delicate material was teasingly see through at the front and barely covering firm buttocks at the back.

"You don't approve?" Helena was quite confident this was not the case but enjoyed teasing Myka.

The agent hooked her fingers into the underwear in question "I definitely approve but unfortunately right now they are preventing me from reaching my goal".

The silk felt smooth as it slid down Helena's legs, and then they were off and she stood naked before Myka. Helena had been naked in front of many lovers in her time but for the first time she felt nervous. This was a new feeling for her. She didn't have chance to dwell on this fact for long however as Myka caught hold of her hand and pulled her over to the bed.

Helena allowed Myka to guide her down onto the bed. The younger woman let out a shriek as Helena pulled her down on top of her. Myka let herself be kissed hungrily for lingering minutes before reasserting her control, sitting up slightly and straddling HG dominantly. Myka placed a kiss on the tip of Helena's chin then wasted no time trailing her lips down until she found the pulse point on Helena's neck.

Helena let out the barest whisper of a noise as Myka's teeth grazed the sensitive spot on her neck. She tilted her neck to allow the younger agent easier access while running her hands up Myka's back. Encouraged by Helena's reactions Myka brushed her lips ever lower, fluttering kisses down HG's collarbone. Helena gripped her fingers in the curls of Myka's hair trying to hasten her lover's journey. Her back arched when lips finally enclosed erect peaks and Myka's name escaped her mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: OMG I'm sooo bad at updating. Turns out it was tough to write the chapter to make the story worthy of its 'M' rating. I know it's not fantastic but I hope it does its job. Enjoy. And if you enjoy – REVIEW! **_

Myka's mind was a whirl of emotions. She swirled her tongue experimentally around the nipple between her lips. She was awed when H.G. Wells, - no, Helena, - moaned her name. She brought her hand up to Helena's other breast and gave it equal attention, teasing the peak between her fingers. She savoured every sensation created at each point her body met Helena's. She felt Helena squirm under her and nudged the inventor's legs apart with one of her own.

Helena needed little encouragement and spread her legs compliantly. She desperately needed Myka at her centre. Her whole body was tingling with desire. Myka felt the muscles in Helena's lean stomach contract when her fingers trailed down to tangle through soft curls. This was something Myka hadn't considered before, it was so routine for her to remove the hair as was common for women now. She found it not unpleasant though as her fingers brushed through to find sensitive skin. Looking into dark liquid pools Myka watched Helena's reaction as her slender fingers explored the delicate folds of flesh. When her hand made contact with the Victorian woman's clit there was a sharp intake of breath. Encouraged by this she began to rub softly. Helena pushed up against her hand, trying to increase the pressure. Myka picked up the tempo and was rewarded with a moan. She continued until she felt Helena's motions become urgent then halted, grinning when she heard Helena curse quietly. The words changed when fingers stroked her entrance. Now she began pleading with the younger woman, trying to entice her inside. Myka needed little persuasion and her fingers entered with ease.

Helena gasped, tensing around Myka's long fingers. The sensations coursing through her entire body were a lot stronger than she remembered them to ever be. She spared a second to wonder if it was her time in the bronzer or the woman she was with, then Myka set a rhythm with her fingers and Helena knew the answer. She grasped at the sheets as she arched to meet Myka's thrusts. She bit her lip to keep from protesting when Myka's fingers left her. It was important to give the younger woman time to find her own way of making love. Her patience was rewarded when Myka re-entered her, at the same time cupping her palm against her clit. It seemed Myka was a fast learner. Myka kept up a steady pace that soon had Helena writhing under her touch. The feeling in Helena built up steadily but Myka seemed intent on making the experience last as long as possible. Next time Helena would enjoy that fact, but after so long without she needed release sooner rather than later. She pleaded with Myka and tried to match her movements with grinds of her own but to no avail.

Beyond frustrated the older woman decided to try an old trick to entice Myka. Tangling her fingers in Myka's hair she pulled her down and placed her mouth near the brunettes ear and breathed the agents name. At the same time she flexed the muscles around the fingers inside her. She smirked at the look that crossed Myka's face as the younger woman was galvanized to grant Helena's long overdue release. Helena was pleased that she certainly hadn't lost her touch during her enforced abstinence. Then all her attention was brought sharply back to the present as Myka increased her motions. The whispers of Myka's name regressed into incoherent whimpers as she grabbed at Myka's hand, trying to hasten her in faster, in further. Myka obliged eagerly, burying her fingers deeper, the thrusts in and out becoming increasingly faster. Helena cried out Myka's name as she finally reached climax. Myka's free arm slid round her and held her close, keeping the hand at her centre still while Helena rode out the waves rippling through her body. Eventually she was still and Myka slipped her fingers out, unable to resist bringing them to her mouth and tasting Helena's essence on them. Helena lay catching her breath, watching her beautiful partner sucking the wet off her fingers. Reaching up she pulled Myka closer and covered her lips with her own, kissing the agent and tasting herself in the other woman's mouth. She quickly found herself recovered as their kiss intensified and flipped Myka onto her back. Kissing her way south wasting any time Helena paused to look up at Myka, who nodded her encouragement. Grinning Helena lowered her head and proceeded to teach my that H.G. Wells really did excel in everything she did.


	15. Chapter 15

Myka snuggled closer to the warm body she was already half sprawled over. She wasn't quite ready to fully return to consciousness, she wanted to bathe in the contented haze of lying in bed with Helena a while longer. Unable to resist she peeked out of one barely opened eye and found the author looking down at her with an adoring smile.

"Morning", she mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning my darling", Helena replied to the woman whose head was resting on her chest.

With her hand that wasn't looped possessively around Myka she brushed a stray curl of hair off her lovers face. Myka opened both eyes properly and turned her face up to kiss HG. Helena swiftly ran her hand down Myka's still bare front as their lips met. Suddenly very awake, Myka allowed HG to slip a hand between her legs. After several minutes of Helena's expert ministrations Myka decided she needed to teach Helena a lesson for been such a tease. Trapping HG's hand in place Myka deftly manoeuvred so she was straddling Helena.

Helena let Myka pin her forcefully down. "Are you quite certain I'm the first woman you have had relations with?" she enquired with a raised eyebrow.

Grinding down onto Helena's fingers Myka lent down and brushed her lips over Helena's, "quite sure" she whispered.

Claiming Helena's lips with her own the warehouse agent trailed her fingers down and buried them deep inside Helena's sex. Matching her downward thrusts onto Helena's fingers with the upwards motions of her own Myka soon had the usually self-controlled H.G. Wells gasping for breath and raising up in a silent plea for more.

This time neither of them heard the rattle of the door handle as someone discovered it was locked. Neither of them heard either as the lock was expertly undone by a youth with a mischievous grin. Claudia thought the two women were being very lazy not coming down for breakfast, she was going to execute a sneak attack to wake them up. Neither woman noticed as she eased the door open. Indeed neither woman noticed until they head Claudia shout "What the hell?" at the sight of her adopted sister mounted on top of the still-potentially villainous H.G. Wells in the throes of passion.

Helena was unable to hold back a whimper at the abruptness with which Myka's fingers left her as the agent grabbed frantically for the covers. Claudia shot her a disgusted look at the sound as she stood in the doorway, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her. She saw the unmistakable movements as HG tried to gently slide her hand out from between Myka's legs.

"How could you?" Claudia shrieked at Myka as she quickly moved off HG. Myka sat frozen next to Helena, the covers clutched tight to her body.

"Claudia….it…I…." Myka was unable to find the words she needed, ashamed she looked away. Helena put a protective arm around her lover.

Heavy footsteps announced the hurried arrival of the rest of the warehouse team. Myka shrank down under the covers as if it would protect her. Alerted by Claudia's shrieks Pete, Leena, and a slightly out of breath Artie burst onto the scene.

"Ah, this is awkward" Helena said in a perfectly calm tone, and then said no more as Artie's tesla was instantly aimed directly at her. He might be a lousy shot with a real gun but she was willing to bet he could quite adequately tesla her. Artie looked ready to kill, Leena was blushing and Pete looked almost comically torn between excitement at seeing women together and distaste that his partner had allowed Helena to be the woman to bed her.

"There had better be a different explanation to this than the evidence suggests" Artie said in a low voice.

Claudia looked at him with a beseeching look. Her trust in Artie's ability to make things right was evident on her face. As much as she was in awe of the inventor she was for some unfathomable reason having trouble coping with the idea of what she had just witnessed. "Maybe it's an artifact" she suggested hopefully.

"I would never use an artifact to bed a woman" Helena said in a sharp voice. "Especially not Myka"

"Why not? You used one to try and destroy the planet" Pete said scornfully.

"That is irrelevant" Helena countered.

"Yes it is" Artie interrupted, "What _is _relevant is how you would use Myka again to serve your own darker purposes"

"I am not _using _Myka for anything" Helena hissed fiercely "and I will kill the next person to suggest any such notion"

"Helena please" Myka spoke for the first time in the situation "don't make matters worse"

"Worse?" Claudia burst out "you are literally sleeping with the enemy dude"

"We nearly lost you because of her Myka, yet you not only went behind our backs to get her returned, you're also banging her in secret!" Myka had never seen Pete so angry.

"It isn't like that" she tried to protest. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying as her eyes filled with tears.

"You've betrayed us Myka, just like she did. Maybe you two do deserve each other" Pete told her coldly before turning and walking out. He had been hurt the worth out of Myka's fellow agents. HG had cost him Kelly, and very nearly Myka.

Myka buried her head into HG's shoulder, unable to stop the tears any longer. HG snatched Myka's gun off the table next to the bed. She didn't care as the covers slipped and exposed her upper body. She aimed the gun at the easiest target in the room, Leena. "Get out – all of you – or I shoot. I will not tolerate you upsetting Myka in this way. Leave the room immediately. We can discuss this later – when Myka is ready"

Myka looked up but for once did not protest at Helena's actions. She trusted Helena not to hurt her family, and she needed all of them to go away, and just for this moment she didn't care how it was achieved.

Artie hesitated only a second before lowering his tesla and obeying Helena's demands. Helena's fury was blatant and he didn't doubt she could shoot Leena faster than he could tesla her. Leena followed him without pause, keen to be away from the gun's sight. Claudia left last, with a look of disappointment that tore at Myka's heart. And even Helena flinched at the force she closed the door with.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I LIVE TO READ THEM! I KNOW SOME OF YOU NOTICED CLAUDIA'S REACTION IN THE LAST CHAPTER, AND WHILE I AGREE SHE PROBABLY WOULD HAVE ACTED MUCH COOLER ABOUT IT THAT WOULDN'T HAVE FIT MY PLAN :-P . THIS CHAPTER IS AMAZINGLY SHORT BUT IT SEEMED LIKE A NATURAL CHAPTER BREAK AT THE END SO I LET IT BE. SHORT AND NOT SO SWEET. ENJOY! AND REMEMBER MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**

Helena set the gun back down with a sigh. She held the sobbing Myka for several long minutes until her body was no longer racked with sobs.

"Myka darling none of this is your fault. We are not to blame for their emotions" she told the younger woman gently.

Myka was silent a moment before replying. "Yes we are. _I_ am. I went behind their backs to get you reinstated as an agent because I wanted you to be close to me. Then you nearly had Kelly kill Pete, and you got Artie shot _and_ tried to destroy me along with the rest of the planet. Even after all that I still fought to have you returned to me because I was too selfish to be without you. I put myself before the team. After all you've done to them, to me, I still let you back in"

"Myka please, you know how deeply I regret all the wrong I have done to you and your family. Do you honestly think I don't hate the pain I have caused you?"

Myka looked at Helena for a long moment, considering her words. "No it's not enough" she erupted fiercely, "I..I need time to think Helena"

"You were not saying that last night, nor indeed this morning" HG reminded her pointedly, leaning possessively towards her. Myka felt as if she were suffocating. She could hardly believe Helena was making their passion sound so…casual. Yet why not. This was the same woman who was dangerous enough to be bronzed for 100 years. How could she have been so stupid. Hardly able to breathe she pulled out of Helena's grip. Standing naked in the middle of her room she looked around frantically for her clothes. Pulling on the first items she could lay her hands on she found herself wearing HG's shirt along with her own pants. Helena moved out of the bed with her usual uncannily graceful way and barred Myka's way to the door.

Myka glared at her with narrow eyes. "Move" she ordered. When Helena ignored her command she darted her hand out and grasped hold of her neck.

"Haven't we been here before" Helena gasped as she tried to fend Myka off.

For all her resolve Myka could not help but notice Helena's chest heave as the Victorian desperately gasped for air. Helena dropped to her knee, Myka's hand never leaving her throat. She gave up resisting. If Myka really wanted her dead who was she to deny her that wish. As she slipped into unconsciousness the last thing she remembered was Myka gently lowering her to the ground. When she came to several minutes later she was alone, lying on the floor in Myka's room.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So as someone pointed out, I'm not good at spacing out paragraphs, the truth behind that is that I have no bloody idea how you do that on this site. So if someone could message me how that would be awesome. So this development in the storyline has been in the plans from the start but I enjoy writing about these two (and the rest of the W13 family) that it's gotten to be rather a long fic. I hope you are all enjoying it still. If it helps you can kind of consider this like the beginning of part two of the fic. I hope you enjoy. It's a nightmare trying to find time to write and type up this fic but the more I should be doing my university essay the more I find myself inspired to write this instead hehe. I have also recently discovered Jaime Murray on twitter and am greatly distracted cyber-stalking her oops ^_^' but I'll shut up now and leave you to read. Thank you to all who review. **

It was dark when the buzz of Artie's Farnsworth broke through the silence in the warehouse. It had been a long day for all the agents. After coming to on Myka's bedroom floor Helena had spent the majority of the day pacing backwards and forwards, until Artie had pointed his tesla at her out of frustration and commanded she desist. After which she had parked herself sullenly in her a chair. Indifferent to the glares directed at her by Pete –who had been on edge from feeling bad vibes all day - she tried to see the screen of the PC as Claudia worked at tracking Myka's phone. Helena was not a patient woman and would have had this done immediately when she came round but Artie had refused to let them track Myka until dusk had started closing in. Ever the protective father figure he had wanted to give her space, hoping that she would be back after she had time to process the morning events. He had been unable to get Helena to give any information on what had transpired after they had left the two alone in Myka's room.

Now, as the buzz of the Farnsworth filled Artie's office, everyone scrambled to get to it first. Artie glared at his agents until they halted, all crowded around behind him and let him flip the device open.

"Ahh so you're the famous warehouse agents" an unfamiliar young blonde woman was visible on the screen.

"What do you want?" Artie demanded bluntly, it was never good news when a non-agent had hold of warehouse equipment.

"All in good time Agent Nielson" came the smug reply. This woman was starting to irritate him. He was about to give her a few harsh words when Helena snatched the Farnsworth from his grasp.

"Where is Myka?" she asked in the low voice the others had come to learn to be a dangerous sign.

"Don't worry Agent Wells, your girlfriend is quite safe, although she did put up quite a fight", the stranger told her with a cold smile, "she appears to have watched your kempo techniques quite keenly".

Helena knew what this woman was doing. Her words were carefully chosen to let them know that she knew personal information about them. That probably meant she knew a lot about the warehouse as well as its agents. Helena was torn between grinning at the idea of the fight Myka must have put up and wanting to tesla her captor senseless. How dare someone take her Myka. She settles for letting fly a stream of threats and insults that were impressively inventive for a Victorian lady. Artie snatched the Farnsworth back while Helena was mid-rant.

"Congratulations on your research young lady but you still haven't told us what you want", Artie's tone was sarcastic. He too had picked up on her underlying message.

"Isn't it obvious?" the woman mocked surprise, "we want a trade. Myka for H.G. Wells".

In the background behind Artie, Pete nudged Claudia and muttered "good deal". Claudia was surprised to find she wasn't quite as keen on the idea. Once the initial shock from discovering Myka on top of HG had worn off slightly she found herself not so bothered by the idea of the pair of them together, although she hadn't forgiven Helena's degrading words on the matter, but, maybe, hopefully the inventor would have a good reason for them. The youngest agent had rather admired the genius since she saved her life back at the boiling point factory. Artie was privately inclined to agree with Pete's opinion but unfortunately handing H.G. Wells over to an unknown enemy was entirely out of the question. He decided to play for time until they could figure out what to do next.

"While that sounds like an excellent trade in my opinion I must confer with my superiors first. I need 24 hours", Artie earned a glare HG at his opinion.

"Very Well. I'm aware the regents are notoriously difficult to deal with. I will contact you in exactly 24 hours".

"What about Myka?" HG demanded.

"She will be safe, we need her to bargain with. Remember, 24 hours. I hope your regents make the right decision". The Farnsworth communication abruptly cut off, but that last message had told Artie two vital pieces of information. 'We' meant there was more than just one person behind this, and their leaders easy agreement to 24 hours meant they were confident they couldn't be found, most people would never agree to so long. That overconfidence would hopefully be their downfall.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: As slow an update as ever I'm afraid, it seems that's my style. Anyways I hope you enjoy. **

"You're not really going to hand over HG are you?" Claudia asked incredulously.

"Of course not, as much as I dislike the woman her mind is far too dangerous to allow her to be given to an enemy of the warehouse", Artie said grudgingly.

"You do know I am standing right here" Helena reminded them indignantly.

"It's her fault Myka ran off and got captured in the first place" Pete said as if HG had not spoken at all.

Artie grumbles something indiscernible at the pair of them before disappearing from the room to consult the regents for an agreeable solution. They hardly noticed his departure.

"It is not. If you morons' learnt not to barge into a lady's private room Myka would not have felt ashamed at being discovered in the act of love making" Helena exclaimed.

"You tricked her into it somehow. There is no way Myka would ever be with someone as corrupt as you" Pete heatedly denied his adoptive sisters willingness in the matter.

"Really Pete, did you not see Agent Bering riding my hand like a jockey rides his horse in the Grand National?" Helena said crudely, she enjoyed goading Pete too much to resist.

"No actually, I didn't. When I arrived the look on Myka's face was definitely shame", he bit back.

Helena was undisturbed by this, "only at being caught in an intimate situation. Claudia can vouch she was definitely taking an active role in the situation".

All eyes were suddenly on Claudia who was already starting to regret how badly she had reacted to finding them 'in the act'. "Weellll...she….she…didn't look like it was a bad thing" she stammered.

Helena smiled triumphantly. Pete turned to her. "Why are you toying with Myka? She doesn't need her heart broken. She doesn't deserve that. If you like chasing after women then good for you but leave Myka out of it. She needs someone she can count on, not just someone who can charm her into bed".

"Pete" Helena interrupted, stopping his speech, "it's not like that", she hesitated, her voice going quieter, "I…have feelings for her".

"What was that?" Pete asked undeterred", "feelings? The brilliant H.G. Wells has feelings. For how long, until another opportunity to destroy the world come along? Until someone else presents a challenge for you to sleep with?"

"NO!" HG shouted fiercely, "I love Myka", she paused a moment before testing the words again. "I love Myka, Pete. This is not a game for me. It was never a challenge, or a convenience, or a bit of fun. I love her, and now she is in danger. If you all had not barged in Myka would not have gotten annoyed with me and left", Helena tried to process all the thoughts and emotion flitting through her normally logical brain.

"Us? No way, you must have said something to her after we left dude" Claudia protested since Pete still looked stunned at Helena's revelation. "Why else wouldn't you tell Artie what went down before she stormed out?"

HG looked at her defiantly "It is private. What takes place between Myka and I should stay between us. You have seen what happens when it does not.

"But dude it might help us locate her. Don't you want to do anything you can to help her ?" Claudia asked sincerely.

"Of course I do" HG said like it was obvious.

"So you gotta tell us why Myka stormed out" the redhead persisted, trying to get Helena to spell it out so they could understand.

"She was mad at me" Helena said, staring fixedly at her shoes.

"Well duh state the obvious, I mean why?"

"Because I'm a bloody idiot" HG mumbled so Claudia could barely hear and had to ask her to repeat it.

"BECAUSE I AM A BLOODY IDIOT" Helena enunciated excessively loudly.

"Amen" Pete said under his breath.

Claudia ignored him and continued to coax details out of HG.

"She said she needed time" HG volunteered reluctantly.

"Right…." Claudia said slowly. When Helena didn't offer more Claudia caught on. "Oh man, you made some stupid comment about how keen she was to do it with you earlier. Didn't you?" It was rhetorical but HG nodded unwillingly. "Why would you do that, even I know that was stupid."

HG shrugged, uncharacteristically awkward, "It's a defence mechanism…ever since Christina…" she trailed off.

Claudia had heard HG talk about Christina's death when they were trying to fix the time machine so she kind of understood what Helena was getting at, but she wasn't letting her off that easily though. "I'm guessing Myka didn't appreciate it. What did she do?"

"She tried to leave"

"And….."

"I tried to stop her"

"And…." Claudia repeated.

"Do you remember when you two found me in Coach Tappon's office?"

"Yeah…" Claudia was confused at this jump in conversation.

"Well imagine you weren't there to recommend to Myka that she desist in her actions"

Light dawned. "She choked you?"

"It would seem so"

"But surely you could have stopped her. You know all that kempo stuff" Claudia said incredulously.

"If Myka wished me dead I would not deny her that"

"Dude your loyalties are messed up" Claudia shook her head. "Luckily she didn't wanna kill you. But she musta been really pissed at you to throttle you unconscious. Your relationship is intense."

"That's one way of putting it" Pete finally contributed to the conversation. "At least now we know where she went, and how they managed to capture her".

"We do?" both women asked in unison

"If you were so mad at your fate that you knocked them out to get away - and you'd just had the embarrassment of everyone walking in on you doing the naughty – what would you want to do?" he asked.

"Ummmm..get really drunk" the redhead suggested.

Pete nodded, "and in Univille there's only one bar at this time of day to do that in".

They all looked at each other for a minute.

"Let's go!" the youngest, enthusiastic member of the group made it out of the door a split-second before the other two.

Everyone piled into the car with Pete at the wheel. A sigh of relief was collectively released when nobody yelled at them. Artie and Mrs F. must be very busy collaborating with the regents. Claudia had beaten HG to shotgun so the older woman was sat in the back holding on to Pete's headrest and prompting him to go faster despite the breakneck speed he was already achieving.

It felt like an age, but really it was only minutes later when they pulled up outside the pub and all piled out of the car and into thebuilding.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: A ridiculously short one I know but sometimes chapters just have natural cut off points, and this is one of those times. And remember reviews = love, and love means more updates :p**

**Also, totally unrelated but I just have to ask, who else agrees it's sadistic to get us all excited with Defiance with Jaime Murray and Julie Benz, then stick Mia kirshner in it. Any self respecting lesbian despises her on principle! **

A wave of noise washed over the three agents as they entered "Jack's" bar. It must have had a name once but the sign was long gone and no one called it anything other than "Jack's". Music played quietly under the murmur of the conversations from the few customers that occupied various tables around the room. Behind the bar Jack himself was stocking up the fridges. It was a small pub and he worked a lot of the shifts himself. It saved him money and he claimed it kept him busy. He looked up when they approached the bar and nodded at Pete in a familiar manner -Pete returned the gesture – and greeted the women politely.

"Haven't seen you in a few days Pete, thought you'd grown tired of us" Jack said jovially as he reached for a glass. "The usual?" he enquired.

The last thing Pete wanted was a drink but he knew people talked more freely when you appeared relaxed so he accepted the offer, "best make it three" he added.

Helena looked at him like he had lost his mind as Jack started pouring three complicated looking drinks and Claudia gave him a concerned look. Helena couldn't understand how he could even think of drinking when Myka was in danger and Claudia thought he had fallen off the wagon big time. Jack set the glasses down in from of them and Pete handed him a twenty. He pocketed the change and took a sip of his drink as Jack encouraged the other two to try theirs. Claudia gave in and took a cautious sip. Relief filled her as she registered that it was alcohol-free. She should of realised that when she hadn't be I.D.'d . Pete looked over at her and she felt a wave of shame, she should of actually known all along that Pete wouldn't do that. He smiled understandingly at her "I've been coming here a lot since Kelly left. I like the atmosphere, and Jack makes the best drinks" he added. Claudia nodded her agreement and took another swig.

Helena ignored her drink completely and focused on Jack. "We are looking for our companion, have you seen her?" she demanded like everyone should know who Myka was.

"I'm sorry can you describe her to me perhaps?" Jack asked.

Claudia stuck her hand into her pocket, pulled out her phone and rooted through her photo's. Finally she found one of Myka and Pete fighting over breakfast and showed it to the barman.

His face lit up, "Oh sure she was in here earlier. Left with some blonde woman. They looked _real_ friendly too".

Helena did not like his the way in which he said this, and not just because he was butchering the English language.

"What exactly do you mean by 'real friendly'?" her words were sharp.

"She was all over the blonde, not that the blonde seemed to mind. I thought I was gonna have to stop them doing it on the pool table the way they were acting but they left together before it got that far", Jack didn't sound very relieved at not having to prevent them and Pete grabbed hold of Helena to stop her attacking the barman.

"Myka would never" she hissed at Pete.

He answered her urgently in a low voice so Jack couldn't hear, "Helena, think about it. The woman on the Farnsworth was blonde. It's got to be the same person. And if we all know Myka would never act that way then this chick must have been using some artifact mojo since she obviously knows plenty about the warehouse. We need to find out as much as we can. We need a clue to where she's taken Myka".

"I will kill this woman if she has done anything to Myka" Helena stated matter-of-factly.

Pete didn't doubt it but he would worry about that later. He turned his attention back to the owner of the bar. "Can you tell us anything more?" he asked.

Jack grinned, "I can do one better" he said, pointing up to the security cameras dotted around the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Love how whenever I lose my muse someone leaves a lovely and well-timed review to revive it. (in this case my thanks goes to GingerGC) **

**Jack and the mysterious blonde are obviously my own creations, so if they suck it's all on me. Also I noticed I overused the word 'found' for this part of the fic and decided to make it into a theme to cover my lack of imagination and creativity with words, can you tell? :p I hope it is enjoyable nonetheless. Whatever is Myka up to? HG won't be happy with her! Reviews are life-blood. **

They all watched the scene unfolding on the small security TV screen with disbelief:

Myka pushed the door of the small establishment open. She had heard about it from Pete but this was actually the first time she had set foot inside it. It looked clean enough and her shoes didn't stick to the floor as she walked, which was a bonus. This early in the day the pub was deserted as she sat herself on one of the stools in front of the bar and watched the barman stroll over to her.

"What'll it be?" he asked her in a friendly tone.

She opened her mouth to order her usual vodka tonic, then changed her mind, "fuck it, make me something up, and make it strong" she gave him an exhausted smile as he nodded and began pouring and mixing various liquids. Shaking it up he poured the cocktail of drinks into a tall glass, added some ice and set it down in front of her, complimenting it with a decorative umbrella and a straw for good measure.

"Rough day?" he asked kindly.

Myka took a long drink through the straw before replying, "Wow that's incredible, and lethal, perfect. And yeah, it's been an unbelievable day, I wouldn't even know where to begin. I just want to forget about it for now."

"Plenty of people come here to forget" he agreed.

She nodded, "Do you run a tab here?" she asked, realising she didn't have much on her, "I…kinda left the B&B in a hurry" she explained awkwardly.

He smiled at her and leaned closer conspiratorially, "Not normally, but Pete is a good friend of mine and he talks about you plenty. Since any friend of his is alright by me I'll let you have one if you keep it quiet."

Myka gave him a surprised look, "How do you know it's me. I haven't even told you my name.

"Let's see…Claudia, redhead, tech specialist extraordinaire, too young to drink, Leena, mother figure despite her age, plus everyone knows Leena, it's a small town and she's been here forever. Helena, brilliant, impossible, British. Myka, loyal, kind, by the book, drinks vodka tonic. Now you, not redheaded, definitely not British, went to order your usual vodka tonic – then decided to bend a rule and get something else, evidenced by the "fuck it" you muttered when ordering. So I'm pretty sure you're Myka, Pete's best friend".

This drew a grin as Myka drained more of her drink. "You should be an FBI agent".

He grinned back, "I think of myself more as a guidance councillor" he joked.

Myka concentrated on finishing her drink for a moment and when she looked back up she found that Jack already had another one placed in front of her. This pattern went on for several more drinks before the door opened and a new patron walked in. Myka glanced up, rather fuzzy-headed by this point, and caught sight of a blonde woman. She looked a few years younger than herself, with short blonde hair and an even shorter skirt that was complimented by a rather low top. Myka thought she looked so…obvious. None of the subtle charm that she found so attractive in HG. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of HG. She knew she was being overdramatic and should eventually go and sort things out at home, but she didn't want to just yet. She chugged her drink, looking back up as the woman reached the bar, leaning casually on it and ordering a vodka tonic from Jack.

"Safe choice" Myka commented, her words slightly slurred after her fifth - or was it sixth - drink.

"I find it sufficiently..satisfying", the blonde woman had a local accent, and a tone that suggested she found something other than the drink satisfying. Myka found this an odd thought, she hadn't really noticed women before Helena, and she was equally certain they hadn't noticed plain old Myka Bering. The woman accepted her drink off Jack and smiled at Myka - who knew she had just been caught staring.

"Krystal, but you can call me Krys", she introduced herself without being asked, pulling up the stool next to Myka's.

"Myka", the agent replied, pleased she remembered her name still as the drinks began to hit her.

"What a lovely name" Krys said. "So, _Myka, _can I get you a drink?"

Myka looked down to see that her glass was empty once more, "Oh, yes please, Jack here makes the most delicious drinks". She watched as Krystal ordered her drink. She couldn't imagine HG asking if she could buy her a drink. Helena would simply order it anyway and offer it to her with that irresistible confidence she possessed.

She shook her head to clear it of thoughts of HG. She had not wanted company at the bar but this woman seemed keen to make a new friend and chatted away pleasantly. At first Myka paid minimal attention, nodding and 'hmmmm'ing' in the right places, her real focus on sucking the alcohol through her straw. She was almost caught out when Krys stopped talking, but managed to stop herself from making an agreeing noise when one wasn't required.

Krys leaned over and patted Myka's hand playfully. "I'm talking too much aren't I? It's a terrible habit of mine. You should talk a while".

Myka should have found Krys's overfriendliness irritating, she couldn't stand touchy-feely strangers, but she didn't, instead she felt an almost electric shock at that slightest of touches. Was this woman hitting on her? 'Don't be daft' she scolded herself 'you fall for one woman and suddenly you think every female who approaches you must be gay?' She realised she had not answered and Krys was watching her with an amused expression.

"Sorry, one too many" she waved her now empty glass to back this up, giggling when Krys signalled to Jack for another for them both.

"It appears I have some catching up to do" Krys joked as she finished her drink off as well, red lipstick leaving its imprint on the glass.

Myka giggled again, and then wondered at that. Myka Bering was not a giggler. Dismissing it as the drink's influence she asked Krys what she wanted to know.

"Anything you want to tell me", the blonde woman looked genuinely interested and Myka found herself telling Krys all about growing up in the bookstore and becoming an FBI agent, although she remembered not to mention the warehouse.

She also found herself leaning closer to the other woman. As Krys offered more information about herself Myka's eyes were drawn to Krys's outfit. An hour ago she had though it obvious, now she found herself enjoying the way the skirt hiked just a little higher up Krystal's legs as she crossed one over the other, the way her top showed smooth exposed skin, traversing down to a noticeable cleavage before vanishing into her fitted top. She had never noticed women before HG. No, that wasn't true. She had always admired them but had never thought deeper on the reasons why. With Helena she had realised she could no longer explain away the reasons why. Helena set her every sense alight, had helped her accept herself.

She knew, even this drunk, that she should go home and make things right. She wanted to. She even moved as if to stand up. Then Krys's hand brushed against hers as she reached for her glass. Krys didn't even seem to notice but Myka found herself relaxing back into her seat. She wondered how she kept _'finding'_ herself doing these things. She'd drank a lot sure, but she was still in control she told herself. Agent Myka Bering did not just _'find'_ herself doing things. Until today.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Has anyone else heard that they are gonna start taking down fics that involve sex or violence? What spoilsports! If they do I shall repost this here with the sexier chapters edited out. But where can I post this in all its glory that will reach most Myka/HG fans? This chapter is short I'm afraid, in the middle of writing a massive essay on law & ethics in nursing, its due next week and I'm nowhere near done, but hopefully this will keep you going! Reviews please! **_

Krystal's eyes settled on the pool table and she nudged Myka's elbow. "Can you play?" the blonde sounded keen but hesitant, almost as if she doubted Myka could.

Myka's focus snapped back to the woman in front of her, ready to prove herself. You'll have to find out for yourself" she grinned.

"Is that a challenge?" Krys's voice was soft and serious.

Suddenly Myka doubted she meant pool. She had heard that tone before, from a very different woman. She knew right then that she should say no. Even if it was all in her head she shouldn't be encouraging this woman. But a little flirting was harmless, a voice in her head reasoned, she just needed to let off some steam before she went home. She stood, picking up her drink. "It may be", she replied, matching the younger woman's tone as she reached for her hand to pull her up as well. She felt that spark again as their hands connected. Her eyes met Krys's who smiled and let her hold linger a fraction longer than necessary, before leading the way to the pool table.

Myka set the table up then offered Krys the cue to break. Apparently Jack's humble budget didn't stretch to two cues. The blonde took it slowly from Myka's hands, lined up the white and broke strongly, though nothing went in. Myka pushed up the sleeves of HG's top, she had forgotten she was wearing Helena's shirt. She didn't get chance to think on it as Krys handed her the cue.

"Oooh the sleeves are going up, let's see what you've got" Krys challenged.

Myka ignored the ribbing and rose to the challenge with style, neatly potting a red ball. She leant over the table to take her next shot, looking up afterwards to catch a gleam in Krystal's eyes. There was no mistaking where she was looking.

"See something that takes your interest?" Myka teased, surprising herself with her boldness. She realised she was enjoying the not-so-subtle exchange of flirting.

Krys shrugged casually but the gleam stayed in her eyes as she took the cue and lined up her shot. She pocketed two balls before handing back over to Myka, making sure their hands touched in the process. Several more turns were played. Myka noticed the other woman brushed past her as often as she could when taking her turn. Then they were down to the black. Telling herself she was just trying to distract Krys from her shot Myka let her hand trail over Krys's back as the blonde brushed past yet again to take her shot. It wasn't true, but it seemed to work as the ball skittered off at an angle. Krys cursed but grinned back as Myka offered her an 'oopsie' smile that didn't fool either of them before taking the cue and sinking the black in style.

"I guess you can play after all" Krys commented, congratulating her. Myka offered her hand for a sportsmanlike handshake, guiltily eager for the thrill she got at each contact with the blonde. She was caught by surprise Krys took her hand and pulled her close. Red lips covered hers before she could react and she found herself yielding without resistance as Krys's tongue sought entrance into her mouth. Her hands came up to rest on Krys's waist while the other woman's hands were more adventurous, travelling up and down Myka's slender figure.

It was almost otherworldly. As if she could see her actions and was screaming at herself to stop but her body was ignoring her orders. In fact her mind was even encouraging her on despite itself. She realised briefly that with Helena she felt safe, even in their most wildly passionate moments, even in that awful moment when Helena had held the gun to her head at Yellowstone. But here with Krys the spark of desire was tinged with warning of danger. Then Krys's hands slipped up the back of her top and made contact with her skin and her sense of danger was overridden by heated need. A distant part of her brain noted the barman's attention was fixed in their direction. He seemed like he thought their behaviour was inappropriate for his establishment, but like most men faced with two gorgeous women making-out he didn't appear in a hurry to stop them. Especially since there was no one else in the place at this hour of the day.

Then Krys backed her firmly against the pool table and Myka had to reach back and grab the edge of it so as not to overbalance. Krys leant over her, kissing her lips, her jawline, under her ear, down her chin. when her attentions focused on her neck Myka found herself leaning back on the pool table, head tilted to offer Krys better access to lavish attention on her neck. A smooth leg nudged between hers as teeth nipped and lips sucked. Myka felt a fleeting rush of horror at the likelihood that she was being marked by Krys's mouth, then felt a different rush entirely as Krys pressed her leg up against Myka's centre.


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: OMG how did I let so long pass without an update. I'm struggling with ideas for how this bit is gonna flow so it's taking a while but I'm finally back on it! I hope you haven't all forgotten what the heck happened in this fic. If you have….go back and read it all again ;) _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Pete kept a firm hand on Helena's shoulder as the two women on the security video exchanged a few hurried words between eager kisses. While the display on the screen was silent it was obvious what the words conveyed when the pair of them gathered their things and hurried out of Jack's establishment hand in hand. Claudia glanced at Helena with concern, the woman had a death grip on the edge of the desk that held the security monitor. "HG, it's not real, it's an artefact, it's gotta be, you know Myka would never do that".

HG emitted a low growling sound that was the best she could manage as her faith in Myka warred with her jealous temper. Claudia optimistically translated it as agreement. While that was mostly HG's concurrence, a smidgeon of doubt prickled the back of her mind. She had goaded the agent right after the fallout with the rest of the group when she was already upset and she wouldn't blame Myka for using reckless behaviour as payback. Not to mention that the copious amount of alcohol the agent had put away in rapid succession, it was surely enough to corrupt her judgment. The rational part of Helena knew Myka would never act in that manner especially not in revenge -although she herself was perhaps like that Myka was definitely not the type – but jealous was trying hard to could her rational thinking.

"No, she wouldn't" when HG finally found the words her voice was low but the anger was unmistakable "and that woman will regret forcing her to act in such a manner".

"HG don't do anything that will get you taken away again, I don't think Myka could handle that", Claudia's tone was worried but she suspected her words were wasted amidst Helena's anger.

"This woman seems to know who I am yet she clearly did not bother to check what I am capable of doing to those who harm the people I hold dearest to me".

The redhead was staring at the older woman trying to work out how to get through to her when Pete stepped in and spoke up "Helena don't be so damn selfish. Did you not just hear what Claud said about Myka. For some reason I will never entirely understand she seems extremely attached to you, you can't go all psycho on this bitch or the regents will take you away from her. Is that what you want?" he asked, squeezing her shoulder for emphasis before stepping back.

Helena's attention snapped back from her thoughts to the man in front of her and the glint of madness in her eyes eased even if it didn't dissipate entirely. "No, I will not let anyone take me away from her. Not this woman or the regents. You had better have on hell of a plan Agent Lattimer, if you wish my wrath to stay reigned in" she responded finally, which was the closest to backing down they were going to get from her.

Pete was about to reply - he didn't know what with though since he actually had no plan whatsoever yet – when he noticed the barman was still with them and looking very curious about the whole thing. Pete gave him a friendly clap on the back. "Thanks for the help Jack. When we get this little misunderstanding sorted I'll make sure Myk's comes and pays off that tab pronto. Jack realised he was being dismissed and politely resumed restocking the optics. The custom was beginning to pick up with the late hour.

Pete's Farnsworth began buzzing as they were climbing back into the car. The group shared a grimace before Pete flipped open the device. As expected Artie appeared on the screen looking positively livid. "What possessed you to leave the warehouse at a time like this" he blustered at them.

"Don't blow a gasket old man" Claudia said using her usual 'calm Artie down' manner "We wanted to find out more info on how the psycho lady got Myks in the first place.

"Yeah Artie we think she whammied Myka with an artefact" Pete chipped in.

"Dude, I don't think whammied was the best choice of words" the redhead hissed at him, watching anger flash across HG's face again before she got it under control.

"Enough" Artie snapped as Pete opened his mouth to retort. "Time's running out, they had blocked the signal from Myka's phone which is why Claudia was having difficulties before you took off but luckily they aren't as clever as our Victorian troublemaker so we were able to trace her Farnsworth. The signal is coming from an abandoned warehouse at the edge of town. Yes, yes, ironic I know. We need to decide how to get Myka back and 'neutralise' these people so they don't come after the warehouse and our agents again. Get back here now!" the connection ended as abruptly as usual for Artie's communications.

Pete gave a grimace and started the engine, pointing the car in the direction of the warehouse.


	23. Chapter 23

Agent Myka Bering sat in a chair in the middle of a very basic room. Her head was tilted back as she stared at the ceiling, berating herself for getting into this situation. Her head was pounding and her arms were beginning to ache from being cuffed behind her back. The irony of escaping being cuffed to Helena only to end up handcuffed in a much worse situation had not escaped her. Right now Myka longed to be back in the warehouse cuffed to the infuriating yet charming inventor. Oh how she regretting storming out of Leena's. Hindsight was indeed a wonderful thing and Myka was coming to the realisation that she had overreacted slightly - not that Helena didn't have some explaining to do - but choking her unconscious was probably a bit excessive on her part. As was trying to drown her emotions with drink.

"Oh God", she uttered as memories of her behaviour in the bar came flooding back. How could she have ever acted that way? That wasn't her, even intoxicated Myka had always been the sensible one. Trying to piece together how she had ended up in her current situation she had a flashback of clambering into the backseat of a car with Krys…and then…nothing. Krys.

Hearing a noise Myka looked up sharply and saw the woman in question entering the room as if on cue. "Ahh you're awake finally. I'm afraid we had to taser you in the end. For reasons unknown the artefact stopped working and you put up quite a fight. That kempo your girlfriend taught you is very impressive but no match for modern technology".

Myka's mind raced as she registered the same information Artie had picked up on earlier, this woman knew a lot about them. The thought that chased the previous one was much more welcome. The artefact had obviously stopped working before she had done anything she couldn't undo. She could only hope that Helena would forgive her stupidity and the consequences, even if she was under the influence of an artefact her behaviour with Krys was entirely unacceptable and she wouldn't blame Helena at all if she didn't forgive her although it would break her heart. First though she had to get herself out of this mess.

****** MEANWHILE BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE **********

Pete, Claudia, and Helena were greeted at the door by an extremely annoyed looking Artie with a file in hand. "THIS is the information you should have been here finding out instead of disobeying orders!" he barked without preamble.

Helena ignored his admonition but tore the folder from his extended hand. Her eyes moved rapidly as she scanned the documents contained inside.

"A gang?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Seriously?!" Claudia snatched the folder to see for herself.

Pete just looked at Artie with a slightly lost expression, hoping for an explanation. Reading briefings was something he had made an art of avoiding.

"Yes seriously. A gang" Artie began sarcastically, "They operate mostly out of an unassuming town a couple of hours away from here. Apparently these gangs exist all over the states although they aren't your standard thugs. Instead of drugs and guns they operate a massive underground network that steal, deal, and sell, anything that will accrue sufficient interest from anyone with money. Now, like a bad cliché this particular gang has an altercation with a new gang that is trying to set up a little too close to their home-base. When they tried to discourage them the new gang was a little over enthusiastic and somehow managed to kidnap the leaders brother and are now trying to trade him back on the condition that the original gang step aside for them", Artie explained at length but without preamble.

"So where does the blonde in the bar fit in?" Claudia interjected as he paused for breath.

"That insidious harlot" Helena muttered vehemently.

Claudia attempted to turn a snort of laughter into a coughing fit, and failed spectacularly earning a glare from Artie.

"This is no laughing matter young lady" his scolding was not unkind "now who is this blonde and what does she have to do with this case?"

"Assuming this woman is who kidnapped Myka then she is likely the gang leader" Artie said once they had filled him in "Her name is Krys. We haven't yet been able to discover why she wants HG specifically but I think it's safe to assume she thinks HG will be able to help rescue her brother".

"Why don't they just make Myka help? What can grandma here do that she can't?" Pete asked with a confused look.

"Darling I of all people know how amazing Myka is, however I think my genius slightly outweighs even hers. Mayhap they fancy I can invent them some contraption to aid in their mission" HG's explanation sounded slightly like bragging.

"Yes, or mayhap they just want to trade your ass for her brother, you would fetch a pretty penny in their underground business, that's good leverage" Claudia pointed out.

"Claudia actually has a valid point in there somewhere" Artie agreed.

"But why didn't they just take her in the first place then instead of Myka, wouldn't it have saved them a lot of hassle?" Pete asked.

"You would think so but it's likely they just took whatever opportunity was available to them. It's not often a warehouse agent is out alone and unarmed, they saw they got lucky and they struck".

"Enough of this hypothesizing, the means and reasons are irrelevant, we need to rescue Myka immediately" 'and make this Krys woman pay dearly' Helena kept that part to herself knowing Artie would never allow her to take part in the rescue if he guessed her real intentions.

"Agreed" said Pete while Claudia nodded.

"Yes I agree also" Artie told them, "which is why I have already cleared it with the regents that the three of you will perform the rescue. Ordinarily we wouldn't allow people with such a close personal involvement to take the lead but time is short and the regents don't have the man power to spare at the moment. And if all else fails at least you already have HG there to trade".

"Seriously Artie?!" Claudia scolded him.

"No, not really so don't screw it up, now go!" Artie retorted as he shooed them out.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Sooo I have absolutely no idea where the heck I am going with this, hence the ridiculously long delay, so just bear with it and I'm sure we can reach the end in one piece!

As she sat listening to Krys explain about her gang Myka wished dearly that she had paid more attention to the method Helena used to escape handcuffs so easily. Then she wondered why all agents weren't taught that technique as standard training. Surely it would be a simple task she decided as she started wriggling her hands behind her back, all the while keeping Krys distracted with questions. "Why Helena though, what makes her more valuable than any other agent?"

"I'm sure you've figured out already that we know all about the great HG Wells. Our rival gang believe they can acquire artefacts for themselves so we have no ground for a trade there, however an inventor of such calibre is extremely useful. While I would very much like such an asset for my own work unfortunately I have to rescue my idiot brother who managed to get himself kidnapped. I don't even know how such a useless bunch even learnt of HG Wells' existence, they barely even formed six months ago, it's taken me over 5 years to build up the intel I have now. When I started this gang we didn't understand the first thing about the artefacts we were dealing in, nearly got ourselves killed a whole bunch of times. Now we have to risk our asses and they're going to gain a valuable asset which I'm betting they then use to take over our territory" Krys ranted.

"So why not find some new _territory _and save all this hassle" Myka was still having no luck with the cuffs.

"New territory? Give this place up?" Krys scoffed, "this place is the top spot for artefact dealing. Artefact dealing has been going on for hundreds of years but nobody else has ever set up this close to an active warehouse. We are the gang to envy. Why would I ever give that up?"

Myka opened her mouth to respond but was stopped by the door behind Krys crashing to the floor. "To save the ass-whooping you're about to receive" Pete stood in the doorway tesla raised.

Krys spun round just as a solid streak blurred past Pete and launched at her, taking her to the ground. It was all Krys could do to raise her hands to protect her face as HG reigned down blows. Pete was perhaps a little slower than he should have been in his movements to reach the women and pull HG off the blonde, cringing when he caught a couple of blows himself as a result. "Knock it off HG, have you even noticed Myka sat right there?"

HG looked stunned as she noticed Myka, she had been so consumed by fury at the woman who had mistreated Myka, now though she tore out of Pete's grasp and raced to Myka's side. Falling to her knees in front of Myka she gently brushed a stray curl of hair off her face "Need a hand with those cuffs darling?" she asked in a light tone. Myka gave her a sly grin and brought her hand in front of her, swinging the cuffs from her fingers "I finally figured it out", her words referred to the cuffs but her tone indicated a more serious decision.

HG shook her head gently, "I'm sorry I was such a frightful arse, I should never have threatened Leena nor should I have said those cruel things to you. Ever since Christina…I have not let anyone else close to me, until you. I was scared you were leaving me and I reacted immaturely. As for your family it's only natural they were concerned, I have not let them see me with my guard down, I didn't give them a chance to trust me. I thought they would try and persuade you to leave me, but that is my own fault for not letting them see how much I truly love you. It is a mistake I would very much like to correct, although I am unsure I will be allowed another chance after this"

"I know. I figured it out" Myka repeated, "I'm only sorry it took so long to figure it out. For an awful moment there I thought you really didn't care, then I realised you cared more than you were able to deal with. If you're serious about giving everyone a chance I am sure they will accept you as family too, they already like you really, but it takes a while to rebuild that trust. After all you did try and blow up the world" Myka joked as HG pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Errr guys, sorry to break up the moment but we need to decide what to do about this piece of trash" Pete called over, indicating at Krys who was sat on the floor trying to contain a bleeding nose and very swollen lip.

One arm still snaked possessively around Myka's waist HG glared at the woman on the floor like she would like to give her another beating. "That woman used an artefact, took advantage of Myka and then kidnapped her. I think the decision is pretty easy". Myka winced at the words, realising that the others somehow knew what had happened to her, which probably meant they knew what had happened in the bar, with Krys. Nobody seemed to notice her reaction though as they concentrated on the problem in front of them.

"Yeah but HG the regents frown upon shooting" Claudia – who had been watching everything quietly up until this point – pointed out.

"No you misunderstand. All we need to do is leave. The gang who have her brother will not be pleased with her failure and if these gangs are as serious as they make out, I daresay her brother will pay the price. What better punishment for someone who hurts other people to get what they want than to have someone they care about hurt in return" Helena explained.

"Poetic justice may seem vindicated here Helena, but you of all people know how much it hurts to lose someone you love, can you really do that to someone else" Myka questioned.

"Does it matter to you what happens to her?" HG asked, fighting down an illogical jealousy. Rationally she knew Krys had used an artefact on Myka, but that knowledge still fought with the fear of Myka leaving her. It was something Helena was realising she would always have to fight with, but she would learn to cope with that for Myka's sake. "No, don't answer that" she continued as Myka began to reply, "you are a good person, it matters to you what happens to anyone. If it didn't I could likely be in bronze right now instead of here with you".

Myka desperately wanted to explain to Helena that whatever she had found out was down to the artefact, and that she had managed to fight it off in the end. That her love for the Victorian woman had been what made that possible. But now was not the time or the place, so she merely reached for Helena's hand and squeezed it tightly, a silent thank you for understanding.

Claudia rubbed her hands together excitedly "Another rescue mission it is then".

Krys looked up bewildered, "you're really going to help me after all that I've done?"

"You better believe it lady, we're the good guys" Pete quipped.

"This is going to take some getting used to" HG whispered to Myka.

"What, being one of the good guys?" teased Myka.

"No, belonging to a family that includes Pete" HG grinned.

Myka smirked in reply and squeezed her hand again. "You learn to live with it" she whispered before raising her voice to respond to Pete, "Then let's get to it!"


	25. Chapter 25

Deciding to help Krys was the easy part. Agreeing on how was the hard part.

"Absolutely not" Myka voice was raised and indignant, "we are not using Helena as bait".

"But Mykes, it's a genius idea" Pete whined.

They had been trying to come up with a plan for the best part of two hours and everyone was getting frustrated. Except Krys who kept her mouth closed and her eyes firmly in the opposite direction of HG and Myka, she still didn't understand why they were helping her but she was certain HG wouldn't hesitate to give her another beating if she so much as looked at one of them in the wrong way. She wanted to explain that she had done what she had to do to help her brother. Okay kissing Myka wasn't exactly a hardship but she'd had to use what was available to her. She had been desperately searching for a way to get to H.G. Wells and when the opportunity presented itself the artefact was the ideal way to lure Myka without causing a scene. She couldn't risk anything that would make anyone suspicious, there could be no risk of police involvement with her brother's life at risk. It had seemed like the perfect plan, at least until she realised just how protective Myka's fellow agents were of her. Of them all though Krys was well aware there was a very fine line between HG helping her or killing her. She had known of Helena's attempt to destroy the world but she hadn't realised upsetting Helena on a personal level was a whole new threat. She was well aware of the warning glances HG kept sending her way, her hand unconsciously going to her bruised cheek. The others didn't even seem to notice her though as they continued to argue about the best rescue plan.

"He's kinda right Myka" Claudia pointed out, "we've discussed a thousand possible ideas but his is the only one that actually seems viable".

"Absolutely not" Myka repeated adamantly.

"Myka, it's alright, if it's the best plan we have then it is the one we had better implement" HG told her calmly.

"But what if something goes wrong, you know I can't lose you again", Myka looked panicked, remembering how it felt when she had watched the regents leading Helena away at Yellowstone.

"You can never lose me, I'm always with you" HG replied, tapping Myka over her heart to make her point.

"Alright enough of the mushy stuff" Pete scrunched his face up. He was still wary of HG but since the start of this whole fiasco he had started to realise that the two women genuinely cared for each other, and if Myka was happy then Pete was happier knowing that. But that didn't mean he wanted to be subjected to all the mushy crap as well. The sexy stuff was another matter entirely though.

"PETE!" clearly he had been distracted by his thoughts and had missed something.

"What?"

"Did you even hear any of the plan?" Myka rolled her eyes.

"Errr…nope" he grinned sheepishly.

"Right troops, let's go over this one more time, this time with Mr doofus listening as well" Claudia took command. "The plan is that we cuff HG and let Krys take her to the arranged meet with the bad guys gang. It's safe to suspect they won't be happy if all of us tag along, even in disguise it smacks of an attack so I'll be the one going along. One won't look suspicious when helping with a hostage and lets face it I'm the only one that could pass for a bad ass and still look non-threatening. You two will cover the exit, luckily they decided 'one way in, one way out' would make it harder for Krys to try and trick them, however I've done some research and it turns out they're pretty smart, there is a secret way out they've kept for themselves. Unfortunately this means Pete and Myka, you guys will have to take an exit each and hope there aren't too many of them. Once we've traded HG for Krys's brother and they think they've won, then we attack. Based on the size of the building there's likely to be anywhere from ten to fifteen guys in there. Pete and Myka will have tesla's which can take out a couple of them at a time but will take time to recharge between shots, HG can unlock the cuffs and go kempo on their asses, unfortunately me and Krys will be unarmed as they are bound to search us when we arrive. We can also assume her brother will be unarmed. That leaves three against a maximum of fifteen. Fifteen with guns. This plan has some flaws guys", Claudia summed up.

"We have a few artefacts stored here" Krys finally spoke up, "I have no idea what half of them do, sometimes people just pay us to retrieve them, no questions asked. Maybe you all would be able to figure out a way of putting them to good use".

"Hmmm that's not a bad idea providing the artefacts you have are useful, I am sure if Myka and I can figure out what they do then Claudia and I may be able to tinker with one or two things to aid in our plan" HG mused.

"What about me?" Pete asked sulkily.

""You stay away and don't touch" Myka told him knowing Pete's penance for touching artefacts and getting them in all kinds of trouble.

"Fine, I'll keep a safe distance, lead the way" Pete couldn't argue.

Krys led them to a room with multiple locks and started the process of opening the door, "We may be criminals but we aren't careless with the artefacts", she explained as she finally pushed the door open.

Claudia's "Whoa" summed it up. They were all surprised by the collection. There must have been at least fifty artefacts in the room.

"Guess we better get started" said Myka leading the way into the room, and so began the search for the artefact that would complete their plan.


End file.
